Harvest Moon: Back To Nature
by blackwolf39
Summary: This is my story on Harvest Moon:Back To Nature. I haven't played this game since I was 11 but now I'm playing this game again yes, I still have a PS1.Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Life: Part 1

This is my second fanfic! I'm taking a break from Megaman NT Warrior for a while. But don't worry! I'll have another chapter up soon! Anyway, this fanfic is based on my file on Harvest Moon: Back To Nature. I once played it when I was 11. Then later, it was all forgotten. Now I'm back to playing it again and in the past, I already made a comic for it. This story is on Back To Nature because this was my most favorite Harvest Moon game of all. Hope you'll love it. I don't own all of the characters except for the main character and the animal names.

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Day, A New Life: Part 1 

It was a beautiful day in Mineral Town. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and everything was perfect. Suddenly, there was a low rumble of a moving truck coming in to town. The truck came to a stop at an old, abandoned farm. The farm looked as if everything was left alone. There were weeds everywhere and rocks in all shapes and sizes. There were even a few branches and stumps. Then suddenly, a boy of an age of about 15 jumped out of the truck. And right behind him was a small man who stands at the waist of the boy.

"So much has changed since you came 10 years ago. There were so many special memories on this farm that you shared with your grandfather before he died. Can you remember them?"

Then, the boy spoke.

"Yes. I remember. I've always hated going to the farm when I was a young boy. But that was before I met **her**…"

The boy looked up into the clouds and thought about his memories.

"_My mother had to cancel our summer vacation trip for a business meeting… She told me that I could spend my summer vacation at Grandpa's farm… just to make up for the other one… I've regretted going there, but then the village was starting to grow on me… I always played with the animals on the farm… I even got attacked by the chickens… even now I still laughed about that… All the people in the village were really nice… then came that special day… I went under a tree to just lie my head down and look at the clouds a little. Then I went into a deep sleep because the grass was so comfortable… Then I was woken by singing… It was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard… When I woke up, suddenly there was a really pretty girl standing over me… 'You're the boy who came to the old man's farm for vacation right?'… that question was the first thing she said…'Tell me some stories about the city… and about you… especially you…' After a while, we went up to that hill and looked at the sunset… Then when she started singing, I couldn't help but sing too… We had so much fun on that day, we even made a promise that if I leave, I would always come back for her… Then on that dreadful day, I already had to leave… When I first came here, I've always been so eager to get home, but… after meeting that girl… I suddenly regretted it. I saw the look on her face… It was covered in tears…'What's wrong?' I asked…'Are you leaving already?' I said yes and then she said this... It was this sentence that had me worry about her everyday…'If you're leaving, then I'll be so alone…' I looked at her with tears in my eyes too…'Well, will you come back? Remember, you promised…' From that day, I've thought about leaving home and going back to the village and find her one day…"_

The small man looked at him for a while.

"Koji?"

Then the boy turned his attention away from the clouds and looked at the man.

"Mayor Thomas, I'm ready to get this farm back into shape! I want everyone in the whole village to know that I really **AM **my Grandpa's grandson!"

The mayor observed the boy. He had an average body and wore a blue hat that was turned backwards just like his grandfather's. He also wore an outfit similar to that of his grandfather's. He had brown hair and determined brown eyes. Then the mayor smiled.

"If you say you're ready, then you are ready. But let me tell you. This as a village we made this promise. If you neglect the farm too much for three years, you will have to leave. Koji, are you **sure** you're ready?"

Koji looked determined. The memories of the village, the girl, and the promise he made to her was racing through his mind.

"I'm ready for anything that you throw at me."

The mayor stared at Koji's eyes and then after a while, he smiled. The decision was already made.

"Then congratulations Koji, starting tomorrow, you make sure that you get this farm into shape! If you're successful, then we will claim you as the rightful owner of the farm and your grandfather would be proud!"

Koji smiled and shook the mayor's hand.

"Thank you sir. Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure that this farm is exactly as my grandfather had it."

The next day, Koji was still unpacking his things. Then a knock on the door came. When Koji opened the door, the mayor was in front of him, smiling.

"Uh… Mayor? Why are you here so early?"

"Are you ready for the tour around town?"

"Um… well… I'm still unpacking-"

"So you're ready then! Great! Now let me introduce you to everyone in town!"

"But-"

"No time for 'buts'! We have to get you into town for this tour to start!"

The mayor dragged Koji on the ground while Koji was still trying to crawl his way back into the house. After a while of struggling, Koji found himself at town.

"Now this crossroad will lead you into three ways: your house, the town, and the Poultry and Barley's farm. The Poultry Farm is where you get all you chickens and chicken equipment. Lillia's the owner of the farm and she has two children. Rick, who's just about the same age as you, and Popuri, who's about a year younger than you. Barley's farm is where you get your cows, sheep, and equipment for your barn. He has a granddaughter who's about 5, her name's May. The house right in front of us is the blacksmith's, Saibara, house. He has a grandson about the same age as you, his name's Gray. Right next to the blacksmith's is the wine shop! Duke and Manna live there and they make the best wine and grape juice in the whole village. Anyway, we must keep going!"

The two kept walking until they reach to another building.

"This is Basil and Anna's house! Right next to their house is the library, which their daughter, Mary, works at. But since today's Monday, the library's closed. Right next to the library, is Ellen's house. She's a sweet old woman who doesn't seem to have much life in her legs. She lives with her two grandchildren: Stu, and Elli, who's a nurse and about your age! She mostly stays at the clinic except on Wednesday, which is closed at that day. And to the other side is my house. Let's move on"

Koji and the mayor kept walking until Koji couldn't help but have to say something.

"Hey mayor, can we take a break? I can't run **all **the time and plus, your hand is cutting the circulation of my hand."

"Oh no problem Koji. I guess I'll see you then. If you have any questions, just ask anyone in town. They might know something."

Koji walked the rest of the way until he stumbled upon a small store. He realized that a farm can't be a farm unless there are plants around. So he went in to buy some seeds for his farm. Upon arrival, he noticed a guy, who's strangely about his age, wearing a white coat and had a stethoscope around his neck. He gazed in astonishment at the man and realized that the local doctor in town is about the same age as him. And right in front of the doctor was another man who's looking depressed.

"Put it on my tab."

"Huh? Oh alright."

Just when the doctor left, a woman came out and was looking very disappointed at the sad man.

"Jeff, I can't believe that you charged again! When are you gonna apply yourself and get the money straight from another person?! We need the money to pay those bills that you neglected!!! I… ugh… I just don't know what to do with you sometimes…"

Then the woman left. And then, another man came in. He looked about around his 30 or 40's. He had hair that was pulled back and had streaks of gray, white, and black. Not only that, he also shown signs that he's been drinking.

"Hey Jeff! I'm just gonna take this here bread alright? Heheh… you're a great guy sometimes Jeff!!! Just put it on my tab!!!"

Koji glared at the man and he didn't want trouble, but he also didn't want the woman to yell at the cashier again.

"You know, maybe you should really pay. I mean I don't want any trouble, it's just that maybe paying is the right thing to do."

"Hey it's ok, kid. Jeff here will understand! Ain't that right, Jeffy?"

Then suddenly, another person came through the door, but it wasn't the woman again. It was a young girl who looks similar to the woman but still around Koji's age. She had long brown, beautiful hair with little yellow highlights at the bangs. She wore a purple vest and white T-shirt. She also wore shorts and boots. Her face was high above average. She wore no make-up, but a really light shade of mascara on her eyelids. She had green eyes and had a smile that can turn a boy into Jell-O. Unfortunately, that smile was turned upside-down.

"Duke! Are you charging again?!"

"Karen?! Uh… I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb! I heard this guy over here saying that you should've paid. You know that we need the money! Now fork it over!!!"

"Alright… sheesh…"

Duke handed the money over to the girl. And the girl took the money and gave it to her dad. Then she walked over to Koji and smiled.

"Thanks for sticking up for my dad. My dad can really be passive and have everyone walk all over him. Anyway, my name's Karen. You're the guy who just moved here right?"

Koji stared at her for a while and blushed. His legs suddenly started to feel weak.

"Um… yeah… I'm Koji."

"That's a really nice name. You're gonna love it here in Mineral Town. Everyone is so nice and friendly. And I was hoping that maybe you and I can be really close friends and maybe hang out with each other if you have the time."

"Uh… yeah…me too."

Karen giggled and smiled at him. Then she blushed and threw her arms around him.

"You're a really funny guy, Koji. I know you and I will get along great."

Koji blushed even redder than a tomato. He was in shock. But most of all, the hug felt really comfortable and gentle.

"Well, anyway, hope you enjoy Mineral Town!"

Koji left the store blushing tomato-red. Then he looked at the clouds and smiled.

"_That girl…_Hmm…"

Koji went down the road and met another girl at the hospital.

"You must be Elli. Right?"

The girl was wearing long dress with frills at the bottom. She had an expression on her face that made Koji blush even more. She had short brown hair and looked really friendly.

"That would be correct. Oh my! You have a cut! Does it hurt?"

Koji noticed a small cut on his right cheek. The cut hurt but not as much. He was too distracted by her looks. And he couldn't help but blurt out:

"Yeah, the pain's excruciating."

"_Nice one Koji. You're sure to make a fool out of yourself now…"_

Elli looked at Koji in disappointment and acted all stuck-up.

"Oh, well I only asked because boys aren't supposed to feel pain."

Then she reached into her pocket and took out a band-aid.

"Here, use this to prevent the cut from getting infected."

Koji took the band-aid and put it in his pocket. Then Elli turned her back against Koji and just let out a "humph!" He looked in confusion and then looked at the band-aid.

"_Did I say something wrong?"_

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day, A New Life: Part 2

Hey, it's me again. Let's talk about Koji. Now I know some people will choose some name in Back To Nature that is most common to everyone else. Now I know what you're thinking: "Why did you choose Koji?"Well here's your answer: I just wanna feel special. Most people would choose Jack or something, but I'm special and so I chose Koji. That's why. There'll be more chapters soon! So don't worry.

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Important words/Emphasis

* * *

**

Chapter 2: A New Day, A New Life: Part 2

Koji looked back at the stuck-up nurse and just walked away. Suddenly he heard a cry down the street. He noticed a small boy on the ground holding his knee. Koji went over to check it out.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I fell and now I have a cut on my knee! Waaaah!!!!"

Koji looked at the boy and thought for a moment. Then he had an idea and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the band-aid that Elli had given him earlier and put it on the boy's knee.

"Thanks mister! But don't you need that band-aid for **your **cut?"

"Not really. In fact, the pain doesn't really hurt at all. So what's your name kid?"

"I'm Stu."

"Stu… now where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah! You're Elli's little brother right?"

"You know my sister?"

"Yeah. She's the one who gave me the band-aid. Although, she didn't seem really nice when she gave it to me. But I know that she's actually nice after all. She may not sound like it when I first met her, but I know she's really is."

While Koji was talking to Stu, Elli was standing right behind Koji listening to the whole conversation. She smiled to the fact that Koji said that she's caring and nice and that he's generous in giving up the band-aid to another person.

"Do you really think I'm like that?"

Koji turned around and saw Elli behind him. Koji blushed as Elli blushed. As they both looked at each other, Stu already went home.

"Well… yeah. You're not like the girls back in the city. You're a lot nicer than the ones back home."

Elli blushed and smiled at him.

"I wanna apologize for the way I acted in front of you."

"Hey, it's okay. Well, anyway, I gotta get going. I'm still new here and I just wanna know how much have changed."

"Oh, um… okay."

As Koji walked away, Elli looked back at him and just blushed. Meanwhile, Koji went over to the Inn to check it out. When he reached there, he's greeted by a bubbly cute girl with orange hair that's tied into a braided ponytail with a big white bow on it. She also wore a yellow T-shirt and overalls. This clearly shows that she's a tomboy.

"Welcome! Please enjoy your stay!"

Then, suddenly a phonebook flew and smacked Koji right in the head. He turned around to see who threw it and noticed a man in about his 40's was trying to get Koji's attention.

"You talking to me?"

"Yeah, can you come over here for a minute?"

Koji walked over to the bar and the man grabbed his head and whispered in his ear.

"Say, you're the guy who runs Sunshine Farm right? The name's Doug. Listen I wanna talk to you for a minute. You see that girl over there?"

Doug was pointing at the girl who was seen cleaning the tables.

"Yeah that's my daughter, her name's Ann. Now I just wanna know, what do you think of her?"

Koji looked at her and thought for about a minute.

"Well, she's cute, I can tell you that."

"Well that's great to hear! Her mother died when she was young and now I'm the one taking care of her. She's most likely a tomboy, and I try to get her to like girl things, but she always seems to refuse them."

"Ahem."

Koji turned around and saw Ann standing right behind him, smiling.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Koji looked at Doug for an answer and Doug just replied.

"Um… Nothing. Just some guy stuff."

Ann was pissed and started yelling at her dad.

"Oh you **ALWAYS **had to pull that one out!!! 'It's none of your business!!! You're just a girl!!!!'"

Suddenly an outbreak started and they argued as Koji quietly left the Inn. After a while of walking, Koji started to take a break at the library where he could get some peace. Then he noticed a girl at the desk writing something. She had black hair and wore a blue dress and glasses. Feeling curious, Koji went over to the desk to see what she was doing.

"Um… hi. I couldn't help but notice that you're writing something. So what are you writing?"

The girl was surprised and quickly turned around to hide what she was writing.

"Um… Nothing!!! I wasn't writing anything!!!"

"But I can see the paper in your arms."

"Okay you caught me. I was writing a story. It sounds pretty silly huh?"

"Actually I like it when people write stories. I feel like that it gives them a creative edge to things."

"You do?"

"Of course. Oh I gotta go. I'm still new here and I gotta see more of this town."

"Okay bye."

Mary looked back at Koji and blushed a little. Meanwhile, Koji was about to get home and then he realized he forgot to visit the Poultry Farm. But when he got there, there was already trouble. Suddenly, a crying pink-haired girl ran him over running away.

"Popuri!!! Wait!!!"

Suddenly, Koji was awakened by the sound of an annoying loser.

"Ugh… who are you?"

"Oh I'm Rick. The person that just ran over you was Popuri."

While Rick was talking, Koji couldn't help but criticize him.

"_Rick? That's supposed to be a special name? But most of all, what is up with this guy? I mean, talk, talk, talk, that's all this guy can do. Won't this guy just shut up? And **UGH!!!! **What is that in his teeth?!"_

Koji realized that he's talking to an absolute freak. He needed to get away from this guy before something bad happens.

"So anyway, can you get Popuri back?"

"That depends: what do I get in return?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Well anyway, the reason she was crying is that one of her pet chickens died and she blames me for leaving the fence open. Can you get her back? It's my duty as a brother!"

"You're her brother?"

"Yup!"

"That explains why she's crying and running away."

"What?"

"Oh nothing!"

"So can you get her back before dark?"

"I think I'll do that, and not return to you **until **dark."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

As Koji walked around the whole area, he stumbled upon some crying. He went over to the hot spring and noticed Popuri crying beside the river. He went over to see what's wrong.

"Hey are you okay?"

"sniff Yeah I'm fine. It's just that… It's so hard for me to lose one of my pet chickens. Her name was Pon. She was the closest one to me."

"Oh I really feel sorry for you."

"_Wow. This girl sure cries a lot. But I can't help but feel sorry for her."_

After a while of talking to each other beside the river, Popuri was already feeling better.

"Thanks for making me feel better Koji. You're not like my brother. You actually treat me like I'm an adult."

"Hey no problem. Now maybe you should get back home. Your mother's probably worried sick about you."

As Popuri walked away, Koji realized that he has to get back home too. He has a big day ahead of him of clearing weeds, rocks, and stumps. When he got back, he laid down in his bed for a while and couldn't help but think.

"_Everyone was just like everyone else 10 years ago… I think I'm gonna like this town…"_

As he laid in his bed for a while, he suddenly smiled and blushed. Thinking about that first girl he met.

"_Karen… heh… she almost reminds me of that other girl… no that can't be… can she? I guess I'll have to see for myself… …………. Karen…"_

Koji was still in his bed with his eyes lowering. He was already falling asleep and the last thing he thought about was Karen. Outside, the moon was rising slowly while the townspeople were turning off their lights to get ready for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Work Begins

Third chapter!!! Yay!!!! I'm on a roll today!!! Again, I don't own all of the characters except for the one I created and the animal names.

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Work Begins

It was another beautiful day in Mineral Town. The sun was shining and it wasn't too hot. Today was like any normal day for any citizen, but today was a special day for Koji. Today is the day where he starts working.

"(yawn) Today's the day Fido."

Right next to his bed was a small brown dog, half-asleep, and was yawning as a sign of saying good morning. Koji ate breakfast, grabbed his hat and looked out to his field to see what he has to do. He noticed that there were so many weeds growing.

"Well, first thing to do: Cut the weeds. Better grab my sickle."

Koji grabbed a somehow very large and humongous scythe and took it out for a while. As he cut the weeds, the sickle didn't feel very strong after a few of the weeds. Koji was already getting tired.

"Aw man!!! This scythe is **JUNK!!!!**"

He looked out into the field again and just fell on his back looking at the clouds.

"(sigh) Only a jillion more to go…ugh… who knew that this would be hard work?!"

He laid in the patch of weeds until a shadow went over him.

"Sleeping on the job already?"

He looked at the shadow and noticed it was the shape of a girl. He jumped at the sight of the girl and felt embarrassed.

"Karen?! What are you doing here so early?"

Karen giggled and just laid down right next to Koji.

"What are you doing?"

"Aw come on. Don't tease me like that… I didn't know this was all gonna be so much work…"

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before slacking."

"Hey! I'm not slacking, I'm just… tired that's all."

She giggled again and just looked at him straight in the eye. Koji blushed and was looking back at her.

"Uh… what are you doing?"

"(giggle) …………You're slacking."

"I told you, I'm not slacking!"

Karen got up and just blushed and walked away.

"Okay, you want proof that I'm not slacking, I'll show you!"

Karen just walked away and kept giggling. Koji kept telling her to stop laughing until she quickly turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck, Koji. (giggle) I hope you'll do great."

Koji was then blushing as red as a chili pepper. Karen walked away and winked at him.

"_What was that all about?"_

Koji then grabbed his scythe and started cutting weeds again. He kept doing this for hours until he collapsed.

"_Ugh… Grandpa how do you do it?"_

Then suddenly, a vision of his grandfather appeared in front of him.

"_Never eat raspberries sonny, that's all I can tell you!!! Hahaaaahaha!!! That one was always a knee slapper!!!"_

Koji woke up and screamed for a short while.

"Agh!!!"

"How long are you gonna keep slacking?!"

Karen appeared in front of him again but this time, she was sitting on a stump on Koji's field.

"How long are you gonna keep disappearing and reappearing?! Quit teasing me like this!!!"

"I'm just trying to get you motivated."

"Oh right and you think motivation is a kiss on the cheek?"

"(giggle)…Maybe. Unless…"

Karen got up close to Koji's face and held his cheek. Koji was already blushing like crazy.

"Unless…what?"

"Unless you wanna make it a **real **kiss… (giggle)"

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding! But seriously, you really **should **stop slacking."

"I told you! I'm not slacking!"

"Uh-huh, sure…"

Koji picked up his scythe again and started cutting the weeds again. He kept on cutting and cutting, but there was still a whole lot of field to cover.

"_Koji… I know you can do it…"_

After hours of painful work, he was done with the weeds.

"See? I told you that I'm not a slacker."

"That's good! Now do the rocks."

Koji looked around and saw tons of rocks everywhere. Then a cold sweat came down on his cheek and looked at the field of rocks.

"(giggle) Get to work, slacker."

"Ugh. I showed you once, I can show you again."

Koji went back into his house and carried out a humongous hammer. He threw the hammer behind his back, but then fell from the tremendous weight.

"Uh… this might take a while."

As time passed by, Popuri was seen on the field this time. She was already sitting with Karen.

"How much do you wanna bet that Koji can get his work done?"

Popuri glared at Karen and just shouted at her.

"Of course Koji can get the work done! He'll show you!"

"Show me what? Him falling and getting back up again?"

As Koji broke more rocks, Popuri left and Elli came this time.

"Koji can't do it. This is his first time working. There's no way he can finish the work."

"Well, what if you're wrong, Karen?"

"Of course, I know you're just gonna get up and help him, Elli."

After Koji was done with the small rocks, he started cutting the branches down. He was then carrying a huge axe instead of the hammer. Eventually, Elli left and Mary and Ann came along. Koji was already looking as if he was about to die.

"Koji, maybe you should take a break while you're at it!"

"Yeah, you don't look so well!"

"I'm not gonna take a break until I show Karen that I'm not a slacker!"

"Uh-huh, sure…"

"Can you even once, just **once, try **to be supportive?"

Hours passed and everyone, except Karen and Koji, went home. Karen kept watching Koji working himself to death until nightfall. It was already 6:00 PM and Karen still shown no signs of support. She was just watching Koji falling and working while she was giggling. It was 7:00 PM this time, and it was getting really dark. Koji still worked himself to death until…

"(giggle) Ok Koji, looks like I win."

No answer.

"Come on Mr. Prove-Me-Wrong, get up!"

Still no answer.

"(gasp) Koji…"

It seems as though Karen had pushed Koji off a little too far. Koji was on the ground with eyes closed and sweat dripping down his face. Karen stared at Koji and fell on to her knees and cried. She then collapsed onto Koji's unmoving body and just bawled.

"Koji!!!"

Suddenly, she heard a faint heartbeat in Koji's body. And she looked at Koji and noticed him making a noise.

"Zzzzzz………..Zzzzzz….."

His face was red and blushing. Although he was still snoring. It looked like Koji worked himself to sleep. He looked really content with Karen lying down on his body. Then, he woke up.

"(snort) … (yawn)…uh….Karen?"

Karen saw him awake and cried tears of joy. She threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"Koji!!!! You're okay!!!"

"Uh… Well of course I'm okay. I was just tired that's all. I thought I already told you. I guess I fell asleep."

Then Karen took her hand and slapped Koji on the cheek as hard as she can. She had an angry expression on her face, but she also had eyes of worry.

"Don't you **dare** do something stupid like that again, Koji!!! You almost had me worried sick!!! I thought you died or something!!!"

She threw her arms around him again and began to cry on his shoulder. Koji was confused and wrapped his arms around her too.

"What are you talking about?! I would never do anything that would have you worried! How many times did I have to tell you? I was tired. This was my first time working. Then you showed up and started taunting me and called me a slacker… I guess this was my entire fault too…"

Karen raised her head and looked into Koji's eyes, which were filled with guilt.

"I guess… I've gotten the name calling and teasing into my head so much, I've forgotten that the real reason of being on this farm was to restore it…not getting revenge on you… I'm sorry I worried you."

Karen blushed and smiled while Koji wiped the tears off her eyes and wrapped his arms around Karen again.

"I'm sorry too… I didn't mean those things I said… I was just playing around… I just wanted to be your friend…"

Koji looked at Karen for a long time until…

"Apology accepted."

She smiled and hugged Koji even tighter than before. Her hug was so tight, that Koji's spine was almost breaking.

"Well, anyway, it's getting kind of late. I gotta get ready for tomorrow's work."

"Okay. Good night Koji."

"Hey Karen, wait up!"

Karen stopped about halfway into the crossroad and turned around.

"I know what you mean about playing around and stuff, but… I gotta know one thing."

Karen looked at Koji in confusion but patiently waited for the question.

"About that kiss… that **was **playing… right?"

She smiled and blushed. She reached her hand out and touched Koji's cheek. Then she kissed it again.

"(giggle) Maybe."

"Aw come on!!! How long are you gonna keep teasing me like this?! I- Rrgh!!! You know what? Fine! Go do whatever you want! Because I don't really care anymore!!!"

"Okay…(giggle) my Koji…"

As she walked away, Koji smiled and touched his cheek. He blushed as he thought about Karen and what will come next for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Spring Goddess Festival

Hey, I just wanna tell you guys that Koji, Karen, and all the other main girls and boys are just about the same age as Koji: somewhere about 15 or 14 or 16. And to tell you, yes, they're old enough to drink. I've had my friends at school annoy me with that question so many times. Rick is not really the bad guy in this story. He's just stupid. And to all those Rick fans out there, I'm sorry but I just had to write what I feel about him. I just say he's annoying. I'm not that big of a Rick fan. Sorry people. I also forgot to describe Rick in chapter 2. I guess that it slipped out of my mind. Rick wears dark blue overalls and a green sweatshirt. He wears a white headband to hold his hair up. He also had long orange hair but not too long. Popuri has pink long hair, wears a long red dress and a white shirt with a black corset. That's all I can tell you about those two. Also I'm not gonna have Koji being liked by only one girl, I'm gonna let Karen have some competition too.Whoops I've said too much. I'll tell you more information in the next chapter. I'm not gonna reveal the end of the story cuz that's just stupid. 

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Spring Goddess Festival

The trees have already grown sakura blossoms and already started to bloom. The sun was shining and birds were chirping. It was an early morning and Koji was still sleeping in his bed. He started dreaming about Karen and completing his farm. Suddenly, his dream changed into sheep eating his dream crops and Grandpa just standing there laughing maniacally. Then, Koji woke up.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

Koji looked around the room quickly and wiped his face with warm water.

"(gasp!! Gasp!!!) It was just a dream!!! Thank God…"

It was already 6:00 PM and Koji have gotten himself back to work. He cut all the weeds and has destroyed the small rocks and branches. He looked outside and noticed he still has to get rid of the stumps and bigger rocks.

"_Ugh… I still have a long way to go. And also I still haven't planted the crops I needed."_

So then, he put on his hat and went into town. As he reached the store, he noticed that right next to it was Karen and Rick at the mailbox having a discussion.

"I can't believe you Rick!!!!"

Okay, so not a discussion, more like an argument… and Karen is winning.

"What did I do?! All I did was just say hi to you!"

"You didn't say hi to me!!! You specifically ran over to me and tried to kiss me even though I didn't want to!!!"

"But-"

"We're through Rick!!! I never wanna see you again!!! Nor will I ever talk to you again!!!!"

After the fight, Karen left in a huff and was walking towards Koji's direction. Although she was blinded with fury and didn't notice Koji saying hi to her. Meanwhile, Rick was looking back at Karen as she returned to the store. Then after a while, he smiled.

"…_She'll be coming back for me in no time!!!"_

"Oh, hi Koji!!!"

"_Why is this loser **talking **to me…"_

"What do you want Rick?!"

"Hey… how's my best buddy ever?"

"I'm not your buddy."

"Great! Me too."

After a long awkward silence, Koji started to talk even though it was stressfully painful for him.

"So… what happened between you and Karen?"

"Oh she's just mad because I just said hi to her."

"I say hi to her all the time, and she never gets mad at me."

"She just needs time to warm up to me. You know, we used to be really great friends. And now, I think that we really got a special connection to each other."

"Ha! Why would she wanna be friends with you?"

"I think everyone knows that they **all **wanna be friends with the Rickmeister!"

"Please don't say that."

"Well anyway, I think she'll cool down just in time for me to ask her to escort her to the Spring Goddess Festival."

"The what now?"

Rick chuckled and then eventually laughed even harder non-chalantly.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't tell me **you **never heard of the Spring Goddess Festival!"

"Well as much as it **pains **me to say this, but what **is **the Spring Goddess Festival anyway?"

Rick paused for a short moment and chuckled.

"_He's asking me for a favor… I'm not gonna tell him."_

"I'm not telling you. That's for me to know and for you to find out! Hahaha!"

As Rick left the scene laughing and snorting maniacally, Koji looked back at him with a sweat drop dripping down his face.

"_What a freak…"_

Leaving unanswered, he searched out to find another person to know what this so-called Spring Goddess Festival is. So far, the only person he's found was Cliff, a boy just about Koji's age and wears a brown shirt and pants. His hair was brown too and was long enough to be tied up into a short ponytail.

"The Spring Goddess Festival? Oh that's an easy question to answer. The Spring Goddess Festival is a festival where we celebrate the gift of spring that was given to us by the Spring Goddess. All the girls in the village dress up in pretty dresses and wear jewelry. Then, the celebration starts when they all start dancing together."

"Wow. That must sound like fun."

"It really is! There's great food and really pretty girls there. You can ask a girl out if you wanna escort her there. Rumor has it, that the girl that you escort will go out with you for the day."

"Whoa. That must be **really **nice."

"It is! I already asked Ann today! Hey! Maybe you should ask Karen! I always see you in the shop talking to her, and plus you two are really great friends right?"

"Hey! That's a great idea! Oh wait, Rick probably asked her out already."

"Rick's a loser. You can **totally **ask Karen out."

Koji left the Inn feeling confident and went back to the store. He looked through the window and sees Karen at the counter taking money from a person and giving back change. Koji went inside and walked up to the counter.

"Um… hey Karen."

"Oh hey Koji!"

"Listen, um… can you take a break for a moment? I need to talk to you privately. Outside?"

"Sure no problem! I'm taking a break Dad! Watch the counter for me!"

"Whatever…"

Koji and Karen walked outside together and sat on the bench right next to the mailbox. Karen was smiling and cheerful after that fight with Rick.

"It's really nice out today! So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Um… well, I just wanna know… um… is Rick taking you to the Spring Goddess Festival?"

"Ugh! I just broke up with him. He used to be such a nice guy, but now he's a big jerk!"

"Well, I was wondering, since Rick can't take you, um…"

Karen looked at Koji with sparkling eyes and blushing. This made Koji weak and start to get nervous.

"Well? What did you wanna ask me?"

"Um… Since Rick can't take you, uh… can **I **take you?"

Karen thought for about a moment and Koji was blushing. Then Karen made her decision, blushed, and threw her arms around him.

"Why Koji!!! I didn't think you would ask!!! Of course you can take me!!! I was thinking about asking **you **to take me, but since you ask first, okay!!!"

"I can? I mean that's great!"

"I'll be over by your farm by 8:00. Oh this is gonna be so much fun!!!"

Karen kissed Koji on the cheek and hugged him once more.

"(mwah!) I'll see you tomorrow!"

As Karen went back, Koji touched his cheek and fell to the ground. He started to look at the clouds and thought about what Karen said. He kept staring and then eventually started to smile a little.

"_Heh… I'm going with Karen…"_

Meanwhile, Rick was busy at home getting ready to ask Karen out. He combed his hair and put on some weird cologne that says "_El Stinko_". He then came out of his house and started laughing. He went over to the store and asked her mom if she's there.

"Sorry Rick, Karen's still in her room trying out her dress and getting ready for tomorrow. I'm afraid that she's busy."

"What?! You mean she's getting ready without me asking her out?"

"I'm afraid so. Sorry Rick."

"Oh that's okay…"

Rick went back home depressed and lonely while Karen's mom, Sasha, couldn't help but think…

"_Whew!!! Thank God he's gone!!!"_

Meanwhile, Rick came back to the Poultry Farm all depressed, lonely, and dateless. He went up to his room and lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while and thought…

"_Who could she be going out with?!"_

Then, it hit him.

"_Of course!!! **Kai!!!** It's all that jerk's fault!!! I know what to do!!! I'll play his game for a while, but… **I'll **steal all the hearts of **other **girls and **then,** Karen, feeling jealous, will come back to me!!! It's genius!!! Rick, you sly dog you…"_

The next day, the Spring Goddess Festival had started. Rick came down to the square alone. He saw Koji and Cliff talking to each other, most likely about girls, and just couldn't help but rush over there and mention his plan to them.

"Hey guys!!! Guess what? Karen already has a date, but with guess who? **Kai!!!" **

"Rick"

"I know what that guy's like, but don't worry, I have a plan. First I'll pretend to play that guy's game and-"

"Rick!"

"And then, I'll go flirt with the other girls, and they'll swoon over me!!! Then-"

"Rick!!!"

"Feeling jealous, Karen will have no choice but to come back to me!!! It's the perfect plan!!! It's genius!!!"

"**RICK!!!!!"**

"What is it **now **Cliff?!"

"First of all, Kai's not here!!! Second of all, Karen's going out with someone else other than Kai!!! And third of all, what kind of girl would wanna go out with **you??!!!**"

"The question is: what kind of girl **doesn't** wanna go out with me? Besides, I see Karen all alone with no one else around!!! Who could possibly go out with her?!"

Suddenly, Karen came up to Koji and hugged him and kissed him once more.

"Thanks for taking me here Koji!!! You're the sweetest and nicest guy I've ever met!!! (mwah!)"

Rick was in shock. The moment he saw Karen kiss Koji, he realized that…

"Koji!!! How dare you try and steal my woman!!!! And I thought you and I were best friends!!!"

"Friends?! What're you talking about? We were never friends!!!"

"Don't play the dumb game with me!!! I know what you're trying to do!!!!"

"What? What am I trying to do?"

"You know what I'm talking about! I'm keeping an eye on you!!!"

Koji stared at him in confusion and Karen stared at Rick the same way too.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh it's probably nothing. Well, the dance is gonna start! Wish me luck!"

Later, everyone started to gather around the center, getting ready to watch all the girls dance. Meanwhile, Rick was backstage trying to hit on the girls, which so far, has become unsuccessful.

"Hey Elli!!! How about you and me go somewhere after the dance?"

Elli turned and ran away screaming. Later, Rick tried to do the same thing with the others.

"Hey Ann!!! You, me, somewhere tonight?"

She did the same thing as Elli did.

"Daddy!!! Rick's trying to hit on me!!!"

"Hey Mary!!! Let's get together after the show alright?"

"Aaaah!!!"

She then took a humongous book and smashed it right onto Rick's head.

"Hey baby…"

He turned the girl around and it turned out to be Popuri, who was then in shock after seeing her own brother hitting on her.

"Rick!!! Are you **hitting on me???!!!**"

"Uh- Popuri?!"

"Mommy!!!! Rick's trying to hit on me!!!"

"Rick!!! You and I will have a long discussion about 'family love'!!!"

Meanwhile, Koji was waiting for the dance to start. After a few minutes, the girls came out and the music started. Koji watched as he saw Karen twirling and dancing.

"_Wow… Karen's really beautiful… not to mention, she's a great dancer…"_

Then the dance was over and everyone, except Koji and Karen, went home. They were sitting next to each other on the bench, talking.

"You were really great today Karen…"

She blushed at Koji's compliment and smiled.

"Why thank you Koji… I don't know what to say…um… hey, how about we go somewhere quiet? You know, somewhere where we could be all alone?"

"Uh… yeah sure!!! How about the Inn? We could go grab a drink there!"

"Sounds like a great idea!"

Rick came back and noticed that Koji and Karen were all alone and were going over to the Inn.

"_Uh-oh… They're coming in my direction… I better act fast!"_

He then hid in a bush near the Inn and spied on Koji and Karen as they walked through the door together. He looked through the window and started spying. It seems that Koji and Karen ordered two bottles of wine for them to drink. After they got their drinks, they started talking.

"So Koji, do you have a **lover **back where you live?"

"Actually no. Back home, I was never interested in the girls back at the city. They were never nice like you. You're different. That's what I really like about you… You never really seem to care about what other people say and on top of that, you already became my friend when I first met you. I thought that no one would be my friend since I'm the new kid around here…"

"That's not true! You're really smart and really funny sometimes. You're different than all the other guys in this town and that's what I like about you… To tell you the truth, my mom said that I may never get a boyfriend because I can never get my affairs straight. But then when she met you, she said that I may have another chance yet. But I know that's silly right? Haha!! I know that you and I will never become like that right?"

"Uh…yeah! Right!"

A long awkward silence broke through as they kept drinking and switched passing glances at each other. Together, they both feel a little embarrassed about what they said to each other. But then, the silence broke when Karen started to speak.

"But… Koji…"

"Hmm?"

"…What if… it were true?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that… I like you… but…"

"But what?"

"But… I'm not sure if I like you that way…"

"…"

Karen looked at Koji searching for an answer. Rick was smiling a smug smile on his face.

"_Ha! That's right Koji!!! You'll never be with Karen!!!"_

Then Koji smiled at Karen and spoke.

"When the time comes, you'll know exactly. We just met Karen and I think it's a little too early to think about that right now. Let's just enjoy our time with each other for now. And when you think it's the right time to think about it, then we can talk about how we feel about each other. But for now, let's just enjoy our evening."

Karen blushed and smiled.

"Thank you… Koji…"

After having a drink at the Inn, they went over to the beach to enjoy the calm breeze. Then after that, Koji took Karen home.

"I had a really great time Koji."

"Hey, no problem. I'm just happy that you're happy."

Karen leaned over to Koji and he blushed. She was getting closer by the second. Rick was still watching them and was in shock.

"_Don't kiss!!! Don't kiss!!!!"_

Then, Karen kissed Koji just about right next to his lip and hugged him.

"Good night Koji…"

"Good night Karen…"

As the friends departed their ways, they're both left thinking:

"_Hmm… Karen … she really is different than the others… I wonder what it'll be like… if…"_

"_Koji… Why do I feel this way about you? It's embarrassing yet… it's comfortable at the same time…"_

As nightfall came, the two have already went to bed and turned off their lights, thinking about what will come the next day. Meanwhile…

"Oh Karen!!! Why?!! That's it!!! From now on, I'm gonna have my eye on Koji!!! He's not gonna show **me **up!!! Haaaahahahahahahaaaa!!!"

"Rick!!! Go to bed already!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5:Clash Battle For Koji's Heart!

Hi hi, I just wanna tell all of you that some parts of the story will get a little more detailed and to prevent this story from getting deleted, I raised up the rating from K+ to T. I'm not doing this because it'll get dirty, I'm just doing this so I can't get this story deleted. People still can enjoy the story, it's just there are some scenes that will get detailed (i.e. Koji in the Hot Springs with all of the available bachlorettes.) So yeah. Well anyway, enjoy the story. I'll have more chapters up soon!

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 5: Clash! A Battle For Koji's Heart!

It's a typical day at Karen's house. While Jeff and Sasha are still sleeping, Karen was already setting things up on shelves and stocking up items. It was a normal day for Karen. When Jeff woke up, he went over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sasha was already up before Jeff and was making breakfast for Karen.

"Karen! Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay Mom! I just need to stock up these last few sacks of flour!"

While she was still busy stocking up on flour, she was then greeted by Zack, the buyer. He was an enormous man with rippling muscles and a buzzcut. He wore a tight gray muscle shirt and wore blue jeans and black boots. He had a towel around his neck that shows that he's a hard worker. He then went up to Karen and spoke in a low heavy German accent.

"Hello Karen. I'm here to buy some flour from you."

"Oh, of course, Zack."

She handed the man a new sack of flour, fresh off the shelf. Then she turned to Zack and asked him a question.

"Hey Zack? What do you think about Koji?"

"Koji? Vell, I think he's a hard vorker and he really knows what he's doing."

"Yeah. He's a really sweet guy. I mean just last night, right after the festival, we went out and had a great time at the Inn and the beach. He even held me close and covered me with his jacket when I told him that I was getting cold."

She blushed as she remembered that evening with Koji. She blushed even redder as she also remembered the kiss she gave him. Zack saw the expression on her face and just couldn't help but say…

"Vell then, maybe you should talk to him about last night."

"What?! I can't do that!!! I mean… it's just… oh… I still can't figure out about how I feel about him. I still don't know why I feel this way. I mean we just met and now… I feel like…"

"That you love him?"

"No!!! That's crazy!!! He's just a… really good friend of mine!!! That's all!!!"

Karen was sweating and blushing redder than a tomato. Her eyes were fixed on to the ceiling as if nothing ever happened. When Zack left, chuckling, Koji suddenly popped in for a visit.

"Hey Karen."

"Oh!!! Koji!!! Um… hi!!!"

"Are you feeling okay Karen? Your face is red and you're sweating. Do you need to rest a little? Are you sick?"

"Oh no!!! I'm fine!!! It's just… so hot in here!!! Heheheh…"

Koji looked at the thermometer on the wall.

"The thermometer says 40 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Oh really?!"

A long awkward silence came into the room with Koji looking at Karen. She was looking at him with loving eyes and was blushing at the sight of him. Then, the silence was broken when Popuri burst through the door.

"Hi Koji!!!"

"Oh hey Popuri! What are you doing here?"

"My mom needs some- huh? Hey! What are you doing with Karen?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing! Ha-ha!"

Popuri threw an envious glare at Karen and Karen did the same with Popuri.

"_Hmph! Karen! What does **she **have that **I **don't?! Ever since yesterday, Koji was all 'Karen this! Karen that!' That pretty-faced sweet talker better not come near **MY **Koji!!!"_

"Why hello Karen!"

"Popuri."

Tension was already rising in the shop and Karen and Popuri looked like they're about to claw each other's eyes out.

"Well, anyway, thanks for the seeds Karen, see ya."

She looked back at Koji and stepped away from the counter and ran to him.

"I'm done for the day Dad!!! I'm gonna go into town for a while!"

"Hey!! Get away from my Koji you 3-Star-faced loser!!!"

Meanwhile, Koji was walking back to his farm until he was taken down by Popuri and Karen. He fell as they jumped him and landed on his back. Karen started to talk to him with an innocent voice.

"Koji… Where are you going? We still have so much to talk about… Please stay with me…"

"Hey! How dare you talk to Koji in a manner like that! You 3-Star-Rated face!"

"Are you saying I'm ugly?!"

"I'm not saying you're ugly, I'm saying that you're not pretty!"

"Why you…"

"Will you two get off me and tell me what's going on?!"

"Why whatever do you mean? I just wanna spend more **time **with you; we didn't spend a lot last night…"

"You spent 4 hours!!! Don't you think that's enough for one night?!"

"You stay out of this!!!"

Koji then found himself in a war between two jealous girls. He tried to settle them down, but things only got worse.

"Hey calm down! Just tell me what's going on!!!"

They didn't listen to him.

"Ugh! How dare you!!! **I'm **the ugly one?! You're the one who has cotton candy for hair!!!"

"I do **not **have cotton candy hair!!!"

"Hey girls stop!"

"You're ruining my chances with Koji!!!"

"Oh you already had the whole night with him yesterday!!! Give **me **a chance will you?!!!"

"Girls-"

"No!!! I'm not gonna give you a chance and that's final!!!"

As the girls kept fighting, Koji was then greeted by Elli.

"Hi Koji!"

"Oh hey Elli…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that these two won't stop fighting and they won't even tell me what they're fighting about."

"Well, I'm off today. Maybe you and I can go somewhere and, you know, talk about it?"

"Alright sure."

When Koji and Elli left, Karen and Popuri stopped their fighting and noticed that Elli's with their crush.

"(gasp!) Elli you get back here with Koji! And get your arms off him you vile mink!!!"

"(gasp!) Elli!!! I hope I'm not seeing what I think you're seeing!!!"

"Get away!!! He's with me now!!!"

"I didn't spend enough time with him last night!"

"You spent 4 hours!!! And I think I know who Koji wants to be with…right? Koji?"

Koji switched eyes between Karen, Popuri, and Elli. He kept looking at them in a pattern. Then, he panicked and ran.

"Koji!!! Where are you going?!"

"Uh… I gotta go fix something back home!!!"

"But your farm is the **other **way!!!"

After Koji ran away, the girls glared at each other with hatred. Meanwhile, Koji kept running all the way into the Inn, where he was greeted by Ann.

"I just don't know what to do Ann…"

"Oh you know how those kind of girls are."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Another drink Doug!!! (sigh) Ugh… I'm so stressed out… hey you know what Doug, just leave the bottle!!!"

"Oh it'll be alright Koji, but besides that…"

Koji looked up at Ann and noticed her blushing tomato red.

"What do you think about me Koji?"

"Well…"

"Of course if you think I'm too tomboyish, that's fine!!!"

"It's not that… I think you're a great kid Ann."

"You do?! Why Koji!!!"

She then wrapped her arms around Koji. The moment was interrupted by the three arguing girls who were then staring at Ann with rage.

"Ann?! What are **you **doing with Koji?! Get your arms away from him!!!"

"Back off Popuri!!! Koji just wants to be with other girls right now… right Koji?"

"Rrgh… Ann, you can be such a pig sometimes!!!"

"**I'm **the pig?! You're the one who's the pig!!! You spent more time with Koji than anyone else!!!"

Then the arguing three became the arguing four. Koji snuck away leaving money on the table while he tries to escape to a quieter place. So then he arrived at the library where he was talking to Mary. The silence broke again when the four girls arrived.

"Mary, you get away from him!!! He's mine!!!"

"What are you talking about?! You spent too much time with him!!! Maybe he wants to spend time with me now hmm?!"

So then the arguing circle became complete. The five girls shouted at each other while Koji left for home. What he doesn't know is that he's gonna be in for a surprise the next day…. The next morning, it was another typical day. Koji had recovered from his antics of yesterday by sleeping comfortably in his bed. Suddenly, the comfort stopped where he was then woken by a familiar voice.

"Koji… (giggle) wake up…"

"Uh… five more minutes…"

"Come on Koji, it's a beautiful day outside…"

"Not now Karen…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**WHAT THE?! KAREN??!!**"

Karen was suddenly seen at his bedside sitting next to him. She had a warm smile on her face and eyes of love. She was blushing madly as she sifted her fingers into Koji's hair and then down to his chin where her finger left off.

"Since when did you get here??!! But more importantly, how did you get into my house???!!!"

"You left the key under the mat. So I went in just about 20 minutes ago. I didn't wanna wake you Koji… (giggle) You were so cute when you're sleeping."

"Uh… what are you doing?"

"Your hair is so soft. Plus you're so cute when you blush like that. It just makes me want to… (mwah)"

Koji's eyes widened and his face turned red. She kissed him on the lips for a quick second and then went to his cheek and kissed him again and again without stopping.

"(giggle) You're such a cutie…"

"…Okay… What do you want now Karen?"

"What are you talking about? I just came in to say good morning and maybe spend some time with you, that's all…"

"No seriously. Why are you here?"

"I **am **serious!!! I felt so alone so I came here… (mwah mwah mwah) I can kiss you all day…"

"Okay!!! This is a little too much for comfort!!! I'll be going now!!!... Bye!"

"But Koji!"

Karen got up and ran toward him. She jumped on top of him, leading Koji to fall under her face.

"Uh… Karen?"

"(giggle) Let's get to know each other more… Maybe at Mother's Hill? We can be alone there…"

"No I gotta get to work."

"Oh… okay… if you want me to be lonely…"

"……………………Okay! See ya!"

"_Darn it!!! I almost had him for sure… (giggle) Maybe I should turn the charm up a bit…"_

Meanwhile, Koji was leaving the house with so many thoughts.

"_What was that all about? I mean… she used to be such a really sweet girl… but then… she changed…"_

Eventually Koji was feeling a lot more stressed out than usual, so he tried to get rid of his worries by drowning himself in wine. Unfortunately, he was greeted by Ann, who was suddenly hugging Koji.

"Hi Koji!!! Oh wow you're so comfortable to hug!"

"Oh no!! Ann, not you too!!!!"

"Oh Koji, you're just a little scared because you never seen me like this before. Well this time you're gonna see a whole new side of me… (mwah)"

"... Can you get your lips off mine? I can't breathe."

"You're such a great kisser…"

"Uh… sorry Ann, but I gotta go!"

"_Oh… Why can't I get to him like Karen can??!!"_

He ran to the library to try and get his mind straight. Unfortunately, Mary caught up with him.

"Um… hi Koji…"

"Huh? Oh it's you Mary."

"…Koji? Can I talk to you?"

"Oh no don't tell me-"

Mary quickly leaned over to Koji as she kissed him on the lips, but suddenly, she accidentally lean too close that she stepped on his foot.

"Ow!!!!"

"Oh I'm sorry Koji, would you like me to make it feel better?"

"No! It's okay… I'll get to the clinic and have it checked out."

As he left, he hobbled over to the clinic writhing in pain.

"Hey Elli, my foot's broken, can you come and check it out."

"Why of course Koji, but first I wanna check something else out right now…"

"What?"

"Mmm… you're such a good kisser. Kiss me some more. (mwah)"

"You know what? I'm feeling better now!"

"Nonsense! I have to check out that foot of yours."

"No really, I… uh… **gotta go fix a broken pipe of mine!!!!**"

"_(giggle) He's such a cutie…"_

"_Man!!! What is **up **with those girls today?! It's like they've become a totally different person!!! … (sigh) but most of all… what's happened to Karen?"_

He started to walk a little more slowly than usual. His was suddenly filled with many thoughts as he looked up and saw the clouds. Later, his cloud viewing time was over after Popuri came and started kissing him.

"Oh Koji!!! I just **knew **you would come back to me!!! You really sure know how to charm a girl!!!"

"Uh… I'm sorry Popuri, but I have to get home… I got too many thoughts with me right now…"

"Uh… Koji! Where are you going?"

Koji didn't answer. His head was back up in the clouds again as he thought about Karen. When he got home, the lights were suddenly off. He turned the lights on and screamed as Karen grabbed him and gave him a big wet kiss on the lips. Koji pulled her away from him as he tried to gasp for air.

"(giggle) Did you like it? If you like it, want me to do it again?"

"(gasp)…Rrrgh… Karen!!!!"

Karen's smile faded and stared frightened at Koji's enraged face. He was still trying to get in some air.

"…Koji, what's wrong? Didn't you like it?"

"No!!! Man, what is up with you today?! What happened to you Karen?!"

"Uh… what do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean!!! You and the other girls, what is up with you?!"

"K- Koji, I- I j- just wanted you to l- like m- me…"

"Well stop it!!! It's annoying!!!... (sigh)… what happened you Karen? You used to be so nice and sweet… now you're just… different…"

"But I thought you liked that about me… That I'm different…"

"Well I meant different in a good way… I meant that… you were really nice and seemed to care about me… I mean sure you play around sometimes… but I can handle about that… now you're just different as in you're becoming like all the other girls back at home…"

Karen looked at the floor and wept. Her eyes were covered in tears as Koji saw the tears hitting the floor.

"(sniff) I'm sorry I made you mad Koji, it's just that… last night… I couldn't help but feel so different around you… I just wanted to know (sniff) about how I feel about you… so… I tried to like you in anyway… and… (sniff) Oh Koji!"

She ran and hugged Koji for comfort and she cried on his shoulder. He felt guilty about shouting at her and noticed the tears coming down on her face. Koji never seen her so sad before. So then, he wrapped his arms around Karen and wiped the tears off her face. Karen looked up and saw Koji smiling. She still sobbed, but Koji still smiled and still wiped the tears off her face and then wrapped his arms around her again.

"It's okay… Don't cry… I'm sorry I yelled at you…"

"Koji…"

Then she lowered her head onto Koji's chest and cried slowly, but with a smile on her face.

"I thought I told you Karen… just remember it next time. We just met and you and I can talk to each other and talk about us when the time is right. But for now, we should just enjoy our friendship together."

"Thank you… Koji… you're so sweet…"

"No problem. Now maybe you should just get back home and wash the tears off your face. It's also getting kind of late and your parents must be worried sick about you."

"Okay… good night Koji."

"Good night."

Karen left the house wiping the tears off her face as Koji looked back and lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned off the lights and kept looking at the ceiling. He started to remember the memories of the little girl he made a promise too.

"…_I hope I'll find you one day… I wanna make sure that you know I kept my promise… I know I'll find you… And when I do… I wanna spend the rest of my life with you…"_

He smiled as his eyes got heavier and heavier and then closed. The house was quiet, the town was quiet, and everyone has already fallen asleep. The moon shone brightly and the crickets chirped their song. Koji sleeps soundly as he looks back and dreams about the girl and Karen at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6: Relaxation Comes With A Price

Hey sorry chapter 6 took so long. It's because I got too busy with school work that I didn't have enough time to finish it. Well anyway, I'll have more chapters up for you. I'm gonna add in more characters like Manna, Saibara, Gray, Basil, Anna, etc. Oh and don't worry about the seasons. I played Harvest Moon for a long time and I know how crucial it is for the seasons to change. Don't worry we'll be into summer, fall, and winter soon. This story's gonna be a long one. And I also know that every chapter can't always follow a day and the next every single time. So don't worry I'm skipping days already. I won't forget about the festivals though. Those are really fun. This story will also follow through all three years so it might take a while. But my summer vacation starts on May 25th so I'll have enough time to create more chapters in the summer. There might also be delays if I ever go on vacation. I'll get back to the stories when I come home. Well anyway, leave me any reviews if you have any. I might be kind of pissed though if you leave me bad reviews. I'm just gonna delete those that just pisses me off and doesn't really help me with my stories. Megaman Battle Network will be on hold for a while but I'll get more chapters up soon if I have enough time. But so far, enjoy the story!

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 6: Relaxation Comes With A Price

The sun was shining in Mineral Town as everyone starts to prepare their day. Today was especially great for farming. It's 6:00 AM on Koji's clock and he already eaten breakfast. He went over to the toolbox to get his hoe, watering can, and seeds. He went outside and made three sets of eight patches. He started to plant potatoes in the first set, turnips in the second, and cucumbers in the third. As he watered them, Karen came over to the farm with luggage and a teddy bear.

"Morning Koji."

"Oh, morning Karen. Say what are you doing with those bags?"

"Oh I'm moving…"

"What?! You can't!!! What about the plans we made for today?!"

"Just kidding!!! Actually, my family and I are going to a business meeting and market convention in Gem City. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Oh yeah. It's just 180 miles away from my hometown, Opal City. So I guess this means we're not gonna be able to do those plans?"

"No. I'm sorry Koji, but maybe I can make it up to you when I get back!"

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Three days."

"Three days?! I can't enjoy my leisure time for three days without you! What am I supposed to do for three days?!"

Karen smiled for reassurance. Then, she gave a small hug to Koji.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Besides, I did say that I'll make it up to you."

"Oh alright. I'll find a way sooner or later. Enjoy your meeting or convention or combination of the two."

"Thanks Koji. You're so sweet. (mwah) Bye!"

"Yeah. Bye."

Karen left the farm and into her parent's car where they then left for Gem City. Koji looked back at the car and saw Karen waving good-bye and blowing him a kiss.

"_(sigh) Aw great. What am I supposed to do for three days?!... Hey, wait a minute, I got friends don't I? I can hang out with them! Koji, you're a genius!!!"_

Koji continued to plant his seeds and then watered them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange man in a yellow raincoat and sunglasses came to the farm. Meanwhile, Koji had already put the bamboo shoots and blue grass in the bin. Then, the man popped out of nowhere and spoke to him in a creepy, fluent English-from-a-Chinese-man's accent.

"Hello good sir!!!"

"Agh!!!! Who the hell are you and what do you want?!"

"My name is Won, sir. And let me just say that I wanna give you the offer of a lifetime. Behold!"

The man took out a brown suitcase and opened it. Inside was a plastic cup with a label on it saying "Offer of a Lifetime!!!"

"The cup-holding cup!!! This, sir, is a new type of cup that can hold cups!"

"Dude, it's a cup."

"Oh no, it's not **just **a cup!!! Oh no!!! This cup can be stacked on top of other cups just like it!!! It's new-wave technology and it can save up space in your cupboard!!!"

"It's a cup!!! For God's sake, it's not even new-wave technology!!! Any cup can be stacked on top of other cups!!!! I mean, I got twenty of them just like it!!!"

"But sir-"

Koji then walked back into his house and slammed the door. Won was still outside still smiling his ugly smile.

"It's a once-in-a-lifetime offer!!!"

"Go away!!!"

"It'll only cost you 500G!!!"

"No!!!"

"Very well then"

Then, Won left the farm and Koji had his back against the door.

"_Man, what a froot-loop."_

After the incident, Koji went into town with his hands in his pockets and head in the clouds.

"_Rrrgh… Three days without Karen…"_

He went over to the Inn and sat at the bar. Beside him was Rick sitting next to him getting wasted.

"Another bottle Doug."

"You know Rick, maybe you shouldn't have drank the bottle so fast like that."

"I said another bottle!!!"

Koji turned away from Rick and pretended that he didn't notice him.

"Hey Doug, get me a bottle of wine. I don't feel great today."

"What are **you **doing here **Koji?!** Trying to steal Karen again? Well you can forget it!!! She's out of town for three days!!!"

"Why else do you think I'm here dumbass?! I need to drink my sorrows away…"

"Oh I get it, trying to play the dumb game again huh? Well you can't trick me!!!"

"Here you go Koji, ice cold for you."

Koji drank the wine down as fast as he can and smashed it over Rick's head.

"…Ow!!!! That really hurt!!!! Doug, Koji just assaulted me with a glass bottle!!!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have **talked** to him like that!!!"

"Aw who needs you?!"

Meanwhile, Ann came down the stairs with Cliff and noticed Koji at the bar. She went over to Koji to see what's up and left Cliff all but forgotten.

"Hi Koji! What's wrong? You seem to be drinking a lot."

"Oh hi Ann… I'm just depressed because Karen left town for three days and I don't even know what I'm supposed to do here while she's away… I mean, we already made plans!!!"

Ann suddenly felt a leap of joy inside of her.

"_Karen left town? For three days?! This is perfect!!! I'll finally have Koji all to myself!!!"_

"Oh that's so sad… do you want another drink? Dad, get Koji a drink!!!"

"Don't you raise your voice at **me,** young lady!"

"Just get him another drink!!!"

"Oh you're just like your mother!!!"

Then, Cliff walked over to see what's wrong.

"Hey Koji, whoa, you don't look so good."

"Hey (hiccup) Cliff. Say… didn't there used to be one of you?"

He was drunk already and was already seeing double, or maybe triple. Then Koji slammed his head against the bar.

"You better stay away from Karen, you dirty little rat!!!"

"Rick?! What are **you **doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be taking care of your little chickens?"

"How can I **work **at a time like this?! My woman left me and now I got nothing!!!"

"Hey, she said she'll be back in three days!!! But most of all, how could she like a guy like you?! What did she see in you in the first place?!"

"Quiet, ponytail boy!!!"

"Ponytail boy?!"

Rick then got up and left his stool. Then he walked out of the Inn smashing into chairs, tables, and support beams along the way. Then he slammed into the door and pushed, even though the sign says "pull". Ann put her hand on Koji's back and reassured him.

"Don't worry Koji, she'll be back soon."

"_I hope not **too **soon!!!"_

Meanwhile, Rick came back to the Poultry Farm and laid down on the couch for a while to watch some T.V. Then, Popuri came down with a smile on her face.

"Morning Mom!!! Isn't it a beautiful day? Heh-heh……………Rick."

"Quiet!!! I'm trying to watch T.V.!!!"

The program he was watching was a soap opera between a woman named Kristine and a man named Rodrigo. Kristine, who looked somehow similar to Karen, was crying on Rodrigo's shoulder, who somehow looks identical to Rick only with rippling muscles, a mustache, a tight muscle shirt, rugged good looks, and a deeper, more handsome sounding voice.

"Oh Kristine, you look so much like my woman. Rodrigo's the best guy **ever!!!** He's a player, just like me…"

"Rick, what are you babbling on about now?"

"Quiet!!! I'm trying to recover from my achy-breaky heart!!!"

"What are you talking about?! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meet Koji."

"**Koji!!!** Oh how that name fills me with such **ill!!!!** He's probably bored now that he has no women to steal, especially now that Karen left for three days to Gem City for a business meeting and market convention. I'm keeping an eye on you Koji……Oh yes……"

"**Karen's gone for three days?!** This is my chance!!!"

"What do you see in that guy anyway???!!!"

"Ugh. He's only like the most cutest guy **ever!!!!** Next to Kai that is…"

"**Kai?!** Rrrrrgggghhhh………!!!!! Popuri, I thought I told you to never mention that name in this house again!!!"

"What are you talking about?! You mention that name all the time!!!"

But Rick didn't listen. He was already talking to himself.

"Ooooh… that Kai!!! He's always stealing the women's hearts in town. How dare he!!! Popuri always **did **like him best!!!! But I'll show him… yes… I like everyone in the village except Kai!!!! He's popular with the women but I don't like his style!!!"

"What?! Don't you dare talk that way about Kai!!!! Or Koji!!!!"

As Rick and Popuri argued, Koji was then sitting next to the river in front of the hot springs. He was looking at the water running to try and get his mind off of Karen. But when he did, suddenly a picture of Karen appeared in the water.

"_(sigh) I just can't seem to get my mind off of her… She just left about an hour ago and I already miss her… Karen…"_

Suddenly, Won appeared right behind him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Why hello my friend!!!"

"Agh!!! Rrgh… Stop following me!!!"

"This time, I'm **sure **that I have an offer that you possibly **can't **refuse!!! Behold!!!"

He pulled out his suitcase and opened it. Inside the suitcase was a banged up looking fork with food stains still stuck on it. Again, the same tag that says "Offer of a Lifetime" was tied at the end of a prong.

"It is called, the 'Megafork 9000!!!!' It is easy to hold with all the grips that are available, **and **it's pre-stained so you won't have the trouble of staining it by yourself!!! So what do you say?"

"For the last time, no!!! I don't wanna buy anything that you're selling!!! And another thing, that's just a fork that you found in the garbage!!!"

Already, Won was starting to get hostile.

"But sir, it's a once in a lifetime offer!!! **You must say yes!!!**"

"No!!!"

"Say yes now!!!"

"No!!! Get away from me!!!"

"Buy it!!!"

"No!!!"

"Say yes!!!"

"No!!!"

Then suddenly, Elli came to save the day.

"Hey!!! What are you doing with Koji?! Get away from him!!!"

"Ah!!! Another customer!!! Ma'am, may I offer you the Megafork 9000?"

"That's the fork I threw away the other day!!!"

A cold drop of sweat came down on Won's face. Then, he ran.

"Are you okay Koji?"

"Yeah. Thanks Elli."

"(giggle) Why Koji… Well anyway, I heard Karen moved out of town for a while…"

"Don't remind me."

"Oh Koji… Don't worry, she'll come back. Do you wanna go somewhere where we could just… you know… (giggle) 'talk' about it? Hmm?"

Koji blushed and turned his head toward Elli. She started to get closer and closer to Koji's face as Koji got farther and farther away from her, but it's too late. Elli grabbed Koji by the face and planted a big wet kiss on his lips. He stared at the sight of Elli as she closed her eyes and blushed tomato red enjoying the kiss. Then, after a minute, she stopped. Koji still stared at Elli.

"Wow… That was… random."

"You're a great kisser Koji… (giggle) Maybe we should do it again sometime…"

"Uh… no… really… it's okay… heh-heh… uh…"

"(giggle) Suit yourself… **my **Koji…"

She then put her hands on her lips and blew Koji a kiss while winking at him.

"_I have to admit… That kiss was really good… wait a minute… **this wouldn't count as cheating on Karen would it?! Oh no!!! She'll hate me for the rest of my life!!!**"_

As the sun went down, Koji prepared for the next day while thinking about Elli's kiss. He started to go over to the fridge and took out a bottle of wine. He started to drink it and then he went to sleep. The next day, a knock came on the door. It was Won and his suitcase full of evil.

"Good morning, farmer boy who works at a farm with the name Sunshine!!!"

"Rrrgh… Go home already!!!"

"I was just in the neighborhood to give you a very special offer!!!"

"If it has anything to do with used underwear or a smashed up penny you found on the ground, then leave me out of it!!!"

"_Darn it!!! He's on to me…"_

"Well, see you later then!!!"

"And don't ever come back!!!"

Later on, Koji finished his chores and went over into town. He stopped by the shop and stared at it's dark windows and the closed sign. Then, he let out a big sigh while looking at the clouds.

"_Forget hanging out with friends… I can't hang around with anybody else without Karen being here… I miss her…"_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rick popped out with leaves in his hair and mud on his face.

"Ah-ha!!! Trying to break into Karen's room I see!!! You're lucky I arrived just in time!!! Now come on!!! Let's go!!!"

Koji stared at Rick, who was raising his fists in the air and moved around like a boxer, and tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"We're fighting!!! Let's go!!!"

"Rick, you don't even know the first thing about fighting."

"Shut up!!! Of course I do!!! I've seen it on T.V. all the time!!! Now come on!!! Put your dukes up!!!"

"I'm leaving."

"Oh, chicken eh? Ha!!! That means I win!"

"No, you didn't win and neither did I. I just chose **not **to win."

As Koji left, Rick's face turned into a flaming red and was filled with rage.

"You'll never get Karen you lowlife!!! And stay away from my sister!!!"

"Whatever…"

He kept walking as Rick threw lame attempts to try and make Koji feel bad. Then, Elli came over with a smile on her face and blushing at the cheeks.

"Hi Koji. You look sad, what's wrong?"

"Karen still didn't come back…"

"_Why is it **always **about **Karen?!** I'm prettier than **her**, aren't I?! And I'm pretty sure that I'm a better kisser than Karen will ever be!!! All she did was just give Koji small ones on the cheek while **I **gave him the time of his life!!! Ooh!!! That girl just makes me so mad!!!"_

"Well then maybe you should just **forget **about Karen!!!"

"I can't forget about her!!! Besides, what do you have against Karen anyways?!"

"Well what does **she **have that I **don't?!** Hmm?! Why don't you answer me **that **Koji?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Elli started to cry but kept yelling at him.

"You're always talking about Karen!!! Why can't you ever talk to **me?!** Didn't you say that I was nice?! Well Karen's nice and you treat her special while I don't get anything!!!"

All fell silent after Elli's episode. Koji glared at her for a short while then looked down. It seemed as though that Koji's been neglecting Elli longer that he thought.

"Elli, can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Why?! So you can keep saying how great Karen is while you keep ignoring everything I say?!"

"No it's not about that… Just for a short while? Please?"

"…Fine…"

The two arrived over at the river by the hot springs. Koji sat down at the river and looked at the running water. Elli sat next to him and looked in the opposite direction of where Koji was.

"Look… I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to actually get to be with you… It's just that…"

Elli looked back at Koji with an expression of hatred at him.

"Well… You see the truth is… So much has changed since I came here ten years ago… and well… since I came back… I've been thinking a lot lately… when I first met Karen, I actually felt like I met her somewhere… she felt really special to me these past few days that… I guess I forgot about you… I mean sure you flirt with me a few times… but so does Karen… I didn't take any of the things you do to me as an insult… I just needed some time to think… heh-heh… I mean… why else do you think I have my head in the clouds whenever I go into town?

Her expression fell into guilt as she saw Koji's face half-buried in his arms and knees as he stared at the river but smiling slightly.

"I didn't mean to neglect you Elli… you're a really special kid… I don't want you to feel bad… friends?"

She thought for a while as she looked at the river the same way Koji did. Then she turned back and smiled. She reached over to his face and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"The best…"

Koji blushed for a while, but then he reached over to Elli and kissed her on the cheek, whose face turned redder than a strawberry.

"Thanks for understanding me."

He left the river and went straight back home, thinking about his memories in the past. Elli looked back at Koji then looked at the river with her face half-buried in her arms and knees.

"_Koji likes me… (giggle) maybe I should cry more often… Would that be okay...? **My **Koji?"_

Back at the Sunshine Farm, Koji walked back to his house with his memories in his head until he saw Won at the front door with an evil smirk on his face.

"Rrgh… How long are you gonna keep following me?!"

"Until you buy my products!!!"

"Products?! What products?! The things you sell are either garbage or something useless!!! You find them at a garbage dump and you start calling them **products?!** Go home!!!"

"But sir, **you must say yes!!!"**

"No!!!"

"Say yes now!!!"

"No!!!"

"Say it!!!"

"Get away from me!!!"

"Say it!!!"

"I said no!!!"

Then Elli came over and started to yell at the two-bit merchant.

"You get away from Koji!!!"

"Uh… well… bye!"

Won ran away and left in a flash. Elli came over to Koji to comfort him.

"Are you okay? Do you need any of my 'special healing'?"

"Umm… no it's okay…"

"(giggle) Suit yourself… Mmm… (mwah) You're so cute…"

She walked away from the farm and blushed after the incident. Koji blushed for a while and then shook the feeling away from him. He smiled and went back inside. The next day, Koji was sound asleep until he was woken up by the sound of a car pulling over to his farm.

"Zzz… (snort) huh?"

He went outside to take a look of what was going on. The car suddenly left and then pulled over into the market. Koji was still half-asleep and thought that he was still dreaming. Then suddenly, two arms wrapped around him as Koji smelled the scent of strawberry shampoo. He quickly turned around and noticed that Karen came back. But when he turned around, Koji's and Karen's lips connected and the two were in complete shock. Then they released lips and looked at each other in completely shocked eyes and blushing faces. After that, they both shook it off and smiled, especially Koji.

"Karen?! I thought you were supposed to be away for three days!!! Why are you here?!"

"(giggle) My dad got a supply promotion from his boss and now our store will be completely stocked every single day! My dad was so happy that we came back early! (sigh) It's great to see you again Koji!"

"It's great to see you too."

"Karen's back?! Yay!!!"

Suddenly, Rick popped out and ran over to Karen, who also ran over Koji during the process. As he wrapped his arms around her, Karen's expression quickly turned from happy to rage, fury, and anger. She closed her hand into a tight fist and then punched Rick out with one blow.

"Rick, I thought I told you to get away from me!!!"

"But Karen, sweetheart, I thought you loved me!!!"

"Didn't you even remember us breaking up?!"

"Well what does Koji have that I don't?!"

The two kept arguing while Koji got up writhing in pain. Soon, Elli arrived and noticed the bruises and cuts that Koji had. She then wrapped her arms around Koji and volunteered to help heal those wounds.

"I can't believe you Rick!!! This is the reason I broke up with you!!! You can be such a child sometimes and- what the- Hey!!! Elli where are you going with Koji?! You get back here!!! I gave you a break from me and Koji hanging out with each other and this is how you repay me?! Get back here!!! Are you listening to me?! I said get back here!!! Elli you can be such a pain in the ass sometimes!!! That's it I'm coming over there!!!"

"What the- hey! Get away from me!!! Let go of him you 3-star-faced hag!!!"

"How dare you call me a hag!!! Koji's coming with me!!!"

"No, he's coming with me!!!"

"No, he's with me!!!"

The two girls pulled both of Koji's arms toward each other as they argued. Koji tried to quell the fighting but all it did was make things worse.

"That's it Koji!!! Choose one who you'd rather be with!!!! Me or Elli!!!"

"Koji's going with me, and that's final!!! He doesn't need to **choose!!!**"

"I haven't seen Koji for two whole days!!! You did your part yesterday and the day before that!!! Now I'm taking over!!!"

"Why did you have to come back so early?! Why couldn't you stay in that convention where you belonged?!"

"Can you two stop fighting before you tear my arms off?!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Cooking Festival

Sorry this chapter took so long! I have to balance between homework and this one! Well I guess I should say that I'm on a roll with this story! Some of my friends are giving me some good ideas and some not so great. Now let me tell you about me and this story. It seems that everytime I write the story and read it to see if its perfect, I can already picture an anime show of this and picture the characters' voices and the music that goes along with the image. I have to say this: I pictured Koji's voice to be kinda like mine actually. Although he sometimes he can seem distant and quiet while thinking. But he's friendly when he's not thinking. I pictured Rick's voice to be kind of nasally and nerdy-like. Karen's voice would be calm, friendly, and welcoming, her voice wouldn't be too deep and like a woman. Nah that would never work out. And if her voice turned kind of like a high-pitched voice like Pudding from Tokyo Mew Mew (I watched it with my cousin.) it still wouldn't work out. I'm thinking more of like Maylu's voice from Megaman NT Warrior. Popuri's voice would be annoying and whiny because everyone in the village thinks she's immature and she is the youngest of the five bachlorettes. Elli's voice would be calming and careful. Ann's voice is kind of high pitched but not as high-pitched as Popuri's. Mary's voice would be quiet and shy like Hinata's voice. Gray's voice would be kind of like Riku's voice from Kingdom Hearts. Cliff would have to sound kind of like Kiba's voice. The Doctor's voice would have to sound kind of serious, unemotional, and deep. Kai's would have to sound like Setzer's voice in Kingdom Hearts. But this is just if the anime is in English I'm not really sure about the Japanese yet. Leave me any reviews on what your opinion is if Harvest Moon: Back To Nature became an anime. Remember: if I find any bad reviews, I'm just gonna delete them. I'll have chapter 8 soon!

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Important Words**/**Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Cooking Festival

It was a nice quiet day in Mineral Town. It felt like any other day to some people, but it was a special day this time. It was already time for the Annual Cooking Festival, where competitors compete to see who has the best cooking. Unfortunately for Koji, he wasn't able to enter because his house was too small to have a kitchen. Koji was inside his house sleeping until he smelled the aroma of rotten fish, steamed cabbage with a combination of bananas and socks.

"(sniff) Ugh! What's that smell?!"

"Good morning Koji!"

"Karen, how did you get into my house?"

"Your front door was open."

"But I locked it."

"Your key was still in the lock."

In Karen's arms, she carried a huge plate that looked like a head of a fish covered in a smelly green sauce and black asparagus.

"Um, Karen, what's that?"

"It's my latest creation! I call it Fish a la Asparagus! You want a taste?"

"Um well…"

"Here you go!"

She then took out a wooden spoon and then placed the disgusting slop into Koji's mouth. As it slithered down Koji's throat, he writhed and wriggled in disgust while it goes through his digestive system.

"Ugh! That was the worst thing I've ever tasted!!!"

"Oh I knew it! I should've put in more wine!"

"Well, what kind of wine did you use?!"

"The one they sold at the wine shop! Why?"

"Karen, that's **drinking** wine. Not **cooking **wine."

"Well, how can I tell the difference?! They both got the word 'wine' in them!!!"

"Whatever, well anyway, when does this festival start anyway?"

"Today! At 10:00!"

"Well, okay… I guess I'll come…"

"Great! I'll make a better entry than this one. Wish me luck!"

Koji got out of bed and then ate breakfast. Unfortunately, when he looked at his breakfast, it suddenly changed to an image of one of Karen's cooking. Suddenly, Koji wasn't feeling hungry anymore. He threw the pork bun in the garbage. Meanwhile, Karen was in her mother's kitchen working on some kind of new recipe. She was stirring something in a pot and threw some horrid stuff in. A head of tuna for flavoring, a chocolate bar for color, added with a pinch of salt and half the container of pepper. She then added eggs with the shell intact and added milk to it. She went over to her fridge to see if she has anything else that she can put in. After a short while, she came out with roast beef, asparagus, limes, strawberries, jam, and more fish for flavoring and content. And lastly, she took out another bottle of wine (the drinking kind) and poured the whole container out.

"There! I'm all set for the Cooking Festival!"

Suddenly, her mother came in just in time to check up on Karen. Just when she popped in, Karen had already covered her entry with aluminum foil.

"Karen? What are you doing in the kitchen? You know you're not supposed to be cooking something without **my **supervision!"

"Don't worry! I already took care of it myself!"

Meanwhile back at Sunshine Farm, Ann arrived to visit Koji. She carried a huge plate covered in aluminum foil and she came with a smile on her face.

"Hi Koji!"

"Oh hey Ann."

"Are you gonna enter the Cooking Festival today? I am! Look! I already have an entry! My dad's entering also. He always seems to rub it in my face whenever he wins. But at least I'm still trying! Wanna taste? I wanna make sure that I get a third person opinion. I already had Cliff taste some of mine, how about you?"

"Eh no thanks. I'm still recovering of what Karen made for the festival. And no I'm not entering. I'm not good enough to cook until I get a fully equipped kitchen."

"Oh… Well, maybe next year! Well anyway, I gotta go get my entry in. It's already 9:50. See ya!"

"_9:50?! Aw man, I'm gonna be late! I don't wanna upset Karen or Ann. I gotta get there fast!"_

And just like that, he adjusted his hat and ran. Koji had arrived just in time but already out of breath.

"_I never ran like that since gym class in Opal City! (sigh) I need to sit down."_

Koji walked over to a bench and collapsed on it. He noticed Cliff sitting right next to him eating a sandwich.

"(munch) (munch) Hey Koji! What's up?"

"Where did you get that sandwich?"

"Oh I picked it up back at the Inn for a quick bite. (scarf!) Don't you just **love** the Cooking Festival? It has lots of great food!"

"Actually this is my first time here. Remember? I'm new here?"

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting! It's just that you've been here for only a few weeks and already you're starting to feel like a regular guy here to me!"

"Well, at least the food's great here. You don't even wanna know what the food is like where I came from. It was never fresh, like just came out of the oven or something. Not only that, some of the food there's synthetic. Like one time at the supermarket, my mom and I were shopping for stuff for Thanksgiving. I told my mom that I'm gonna look around the place. So I did, and then I came across the inside deli. I was starving at the time so I ordered a sandwich. When it arrived, the sandwich wasn't even real. It was some goop that was **shaped **like a sandwich. I looked inside and everything was connected, literally. I never felt so sick in my entire life."

"Gross! Well, just be happy that you live here now. All the food's natural and fresh."

"Yeah, I'm glad that I moved here. I actually get to eat something **good** and actually feel good after eating."

A moment later, Karen had arrived carrying her entry. She had a smile on her face when she walked over to Koji.

"Hey Koji, you made it! I'm so happy that you're here! Look! I got my entry in just in time!"

"Hopefully it's edible."

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing."

Then at the same time, Ann had arrived with Doug, who both carried huge plates.

"Hi Koji! My dad and I came just in time to find you!"

"Hey Ann."

"Karen."

"Ann."

"So anyway Koji, wish me luck!"

"Hey Koji, you and I haven't talked in a while. So let's go over to my entry table."

"That sounds great Karen."

They both started to walk together to Karen's table where Sasha and Jeff were still putting up the tablecloth.

"So Karen, I wanna ask you something about the Cooking Festival."

"Hmm?"

"What's it like?"

Meanwhile, Rick had brought in a big plate with a huge lump covered with a cloth. Rick started to look over Karen's table where he saw Koji and Karen having a conversation.

"_Ooh that Koji's smooth as silk! I envy him…"_

Later, Rick saw the gourmet walk by. It seems as though the gourmet will be judging the competition. Then, he smiled and thought of an elaborate scheme.

"_Hmm… If I win, then maybe Karen will like me again! Then Koji will be so sad and lonely, that he'll have no choice but to be with someone else! Its genius I tell you, genius! But first, I need to have the gourmet try my entry. If he thinks it's good, then during the competition he'll already announce the winner!"_

While the gourmet was writing stuff down on his clipboard, Rick slowly walked over to him with a smile on his face.

"Hello sir, are you the gourmet?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"So, are you judging the competition?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wanna try my entry before the festival starts? You know, I just wanna make sure that I have everything correct!"

"Hmm… Well, alright kid."

As the gourmet tried the food, Karen and Koji were still having their conversation with each other.

"Well, in the Cooking Festival, people from Mineral Town cook their personal dishes and hand it out to the judge. Then, the judge sees if the dish is good or not. Whoever has the best dish wins."

"Oh I see. So what did you make for this festival?"

The two kept talking while the gourmet behind them had already put a piece of Rick's entry inside his mouth. Suddenly, his face turned blue with a nasty shock. Karen and Koji were still talking while the judge started to flail and grab his throat trying to get the horrible tasting food out.

"I'm not telling you, it's a secret."

"Well, can I at least have a peek?"

"Nope sorry, I'm not gonna show anyone until the competition starts."

Rick had already started to panic. His head kept going in a left to right direction while his eyes were open wide. The gourmet was on the ground rolling back and forth while gagging, choking, and grabbing his throat. Suddenly, he fell to the ground. Karen and Koji were still talking and didn't even to notice a thing of what's happening behind them.

"Aw that's not fair. I just wanna make sure that you actually put in the right wine this time."

"Sorry Koji."

"Oh alright. I guess I'll have to wait and see. Thanks anyway Karen."

Koji turned around and saw the gourmet face down on the ground.

"Uh… What just happened?"

Then, Mayor Thomas came out in shock with his mouth wide open.

"Oh no! The gourmet has fainted!"

"Um… I don't think he fainted…"

Then, in a flash, the gourmet was in the back of a Poison Control truck.

"So the gourmet is gonna be okay right?"

"Nope sorry kid."

"What?!"

"Ha-ha… Just kidding. Although, there might be a chance he might die if we don't get him in soon."

"Ha-ha… I get it one of your jokes again right?"

"That wasn't a joke kid."

Rick then went over to Koji with a worried look on his face.

"I don't get it. I thought my entry was good. I mean, no one has ever been poisoned by my replica of my head with a little bit of me in it!"

Koji glared at Rick and made a sarcastic remark.

"Gee, I **wonder** why he **did **get poisoned?!"

"I know right? Who ever thought that chicken feed, raw eggs, corn cobs and a little bit of my hair could actually kill someone?!"

Then Koji made another sarcastic remark.

"Yeah, who ever **thought?!**"

The mayor already had his face buried in his hands panicking.

"Now who's gonna be the judge for this year's competition?!"

Then, he saw Koji, who was minding his own business. Koji was on the ground playing around with a toy similar to a Rubik's Cube called the Cubik's Cube.

"Darn it! Why can't I get all the sides right?!"

"Koji!"

"Huh?"

"How would you like to be the judge for today's festival?"

"I don't know. Can I play with my cube when I'm done?"

"No."

"Then screw that!"

"You get to eat a lot of food…"

"I'm in!"

Later on, Koji was wearing a judge sash that says 'judge' on it. He also carried a clipboard and a pencil.

"Okay. My first job as judge would be… **Rick is disqualified!**"

"What?!"

"Yeah, you heard me you replica boy, get out!"

"_Oh I see. Koji's trying to get **me **out so he can have more time with Karen! I'll show him yet…"_

Then Popuri had come in with a dish in her hand. She glared at Rick while he was scheming. Then she shouted.

"Rick!!!"

"Popuri! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm your sister Rick!!! And you know that in every festival you go to **I **have to follow also! Are you scheming again?!"

"Why no dear sister!"

"Call me by my **real **name!!!"

While Karen started to get everything in set for the competition, Popuri walked over with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Karen!"

"Popuri."

"I heard Koji's the new judge now."

"Koji's the new judge?! Well in that case, he **has **to try my entry!"

"Oh no! Before you have Koji try your food, let's make a bet!"

"Okay, what?"

"Whoever wins, Koji has to eat the winning dish! All of it!"

"You're on!"

The mayor had stepped over to the podium and made his announcement.

"Let the competition begin!"

First, Koji had walked over to the table of Mary's mom, Anna, who has black cropped hair and a smile on her face. She wore a light green dress with an apron. Her entry was a cake with blue frosting over it.

"Here Koji, try my Ocean Sea Foam Cake!"

Koji took a bite and a big smile on his face has formed. He wrote the score in his clipboard. Then, Koji went over to Doug's table. His entry was practically a three-course meal. He had a giant slab of meat with potatoes on one plate, charbroiled fish covered in a brown sauce on another, and a huge plate with eggs, peppers, and cucumbers all in one place covered with a light brown sauce. As Koji ate the food, he felt like he bit into a piece of heaven. Then as he reached for more, Doug tried to stop him but Koji started to resist his authority. Then he grabbed Koji's arm and tried to push him away from the dishes. Koji resisted by forcing his way to the table. While Koji and Doug wrestled each other to the ground, Elli had gone over to Popuri's table to talk to her.

"So, I heard about the bet!"

"Yeah, and **I'm **gonna win!"

"What are you talking about?! **I'm **Koji's favorite!"

"You wouldn't even be the favorite of a monkey!"

"Hmph! Well I guess we'll have to see who has the best entry then!"

"You're on!"

After they battled, Koji had admitted defeat and went over to Popuri's table after Elli had left.

"Oh, hi Koji… Wanna try my Lil Chik Omelet?"

As Koji took a bite, he chewed until he found some shell pieces left in the omelet. His face quickly turned from happy to surprised. He quickly wrote something down on his clipboard.

"_Koji loved it! I can tell by that handsome and cute look on his face as he ate it… He's gonna be mine soon enough!"_

Soon after, he walked over to Ann's table and grabbed a bite. A huge smile formed across his face and then he wrote down the score on his clipboard. Then as he tried to sneak some from her, she quickly slapped his hand and Koji left in failure. As he walked over to Elli's table, she smiled and blushed as he took a bite in her entry. His face didn't look satisfied or disgusted. He wrote her score down and then left the table.

"_Ooh… I knew I should've put in more ingredients to it."_

He walked over to Basil's next.

"Here Koji, try my Food from the Sun!"

"Why is it called that?"

He took a huge bite into it and then suddenly his mouth was on fire.

"It's called that because it has all the natural spices that I can find! Especially this bright red leaf shaped like a pitchfork called Hell's Leaf!"

Koji ran around with his hands over his mouth. His eyes were as red as a chili pepper and were watering more than a flash flood. He turned his attention to the water fountain. He broke the lever and then let all the water burst into his mouth. He wrote the score and then quickly moved on to Karen's table, which he saved the best for last.

"Here, why don't you try my Heaven's Stew?"

She gave him a bowl with some light orange broth with little chunks of fish inside it. It seemed safe enough. Then as he drank the whole bowl, his vision of heaven quickly turned to hell. The taste had a mixture of sweet, salty, sour, hot, mild, creamy, watery, and fishy. His face colored into a very pale green and ran over to the trash can. He threw up and then wrote her score down for the rank bile that she made.

"_He loved it! He really really loved it!"_

The last score had already been made and then the clipboard was handed over to Thomas.

"And the winner is…"

All the girls smiled and waited with anticipation as Thomas was about to announce the winner. Karen started to shake a little while Elli was starting to get anxious. Popuri was strangling Rick for the use of a substitute stress ball while Ann was using Cliff the same way Popuri was. Her grip was even stronger. Then the winner was decided.

"Doug!"

All the girls' faces quickly turned to shock as Doug bragged on about winning.

"Whoo-hoo!!! Yeah!!! Alright!!! Rgh!!! Yes!!! Ha-ha!!! In your face Ann!!! I won again!!!"

All the girls quickly turned away from shock to rage. They started to riot and shouted at the mayor with questions. Karen was upset because her cooking didn't win while Ann was angry about her dad winning again. Elli and Popuri started to yell at the mayor because they didn't win.

"What?! No fair! My dad won for the last three years!!!"

"Well this time it's four years."

"But why didn't my cooking won?!"

"Because, Karen, your score was the lowest score of them all, next to Rick that is."

"Are you saying that I'm horrible at cooking?!"

"Yes that's right."

"Koji, I thought I was your best friend!"

"Hey I didn't wanna lose my temporary job as judge, so I **had** to be honest."

Popuri just bawled and Elli just had to admit defeat.

"Oh well. Maybe I'll win next year."

Popuri kept on bawling while beating Rick to a bloody pulp to make her feel better.

"Waaaah!!! Why didn't I win?! Rick, this is all your fault!!! If you hadn't interfered with my cooking, I would've won!!! Waaah!!!"

"Well it looks like Doug wins the bet."

"Bet? What are you talking about Karen?"

"The bet was that whoever won, you have to eat the winner's entire entry. Oh w-well. I m-mean you had to be honest, r-right?"

She tried to move Koji by fake crying but Koji didn't respond.

"Yeah, I guess I had to! Gimme that dish!!!"

He snatched Doug's entry while he was still bragging into his daughter's face. He started to scarf down the whole thing like a wolf eating its prey.

"_Darn it! I thought the fake tears would get to him! (sigh) Oh well. Maybe next year."_


	8. Chapter 8: Greatest Farmer: Lars Best!

I finally got chapter 8 up! I'm sorry if I haven't been able to get some more stories up I've been too busy with school. But now that summer's starting for me, I can finally be able to continue my fanfic. I hope you'll love it. I had my friends read it and every one of them said that this had to be the funniest one yet. I'll be able to get to Summer season soon. I promise you that in my fanfiction I'll try to put in more drama, romance, and comedy. Hope you'll love this one! So you know the drill, bad reviews, I'll delete them. Good reviews, I'll put up more.

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Greatest Farmer Ever: Lars Best!

It was a quiet day in Mineral Town. The sun has just risen and everyone was still sleeping. Suddenly, the silence was broken when a moving truck drove past the village and into an old abandoned farm once owned by a man who lived next door to Koji's grandfather. Karen and Popuri came by Koji's house and knocked on his door.

"Koji! Koji, wake up!"

He woke up and looked at the alarm clock.

"5:30? Just 20 more minutes…"

"Koji, wake up! This is important!"

"Rrgh… fine…"

He got up, got dressed and wore his cap. He opened the door and then suddenly the two girls took him by each of his arms and dragged him.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"But Koji, this is important! You should see this!"

"What could be so important that you two want me to see so badly?"

"Get down!"

They reached to some bushes that were next to an empty field.

"What's going on?"

"Shh! Quiet!"

"What?!"

"Just be quiet!"

He looked at the farm and then noticed a moving truck. Then, out of the truck was a boy of his age. He wore a purple and green hat similar to Koji's blue and orange. He also wore a purple outfit similar to Koji's.

"_This guy's like a total clone of me!"_

As the boy turned around, Koji's face went from surprised to utter shock. The boy's eyes were wide and big but his pupils were black and beady. He had a smile that shows that he's self-absorbed and conceited. The piece of hair that comes out of Koji's hat wasn't down and messy but sticks up and spiky. Instead of having brown hair like Koji, he was blonde. This boy didn't have good looks like Koji does. In fact, his looks were almost as ugly as Rick's. When he spoke, his voice was irritating and loud and obnoxious.

"Come on boys!!! Pick up the pace!!! My luggage doesn't unpack itself you know."

"No fair!!! Why can't you unpack it yourself?!"

"And sprain my precious finger muscles?! I think not! These fingers were made for the ladies…"

"Well since you're a farmer now, you **have** to sprain your 'precious finger muscles'!"

"Whatever- Pick up the pace boys!!!"

Meanwhile, Koji, Karen, and Popuri were still in hiding. Popuri turned over to Karen for answers.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know. He reminds me of Rick!"

"Do you think he's a farmer?"

"Didn't you hear what that guy said?!"

"(Gasp!) Shh! He's coming this way! Let's get out of here!"

Suddenly, all three of them had disappeared faster than the Bahamen. They got back to Koji's farm and already they were out of breath.

"Do you think he saw us?"

"I don't know! What do you think is the reason he came here?"

"Who cares?! As long as he didn't see us, we're fine."

After the incident, the three went back to their normal lives. Popuri was at home helping her mother around the house while Karen was setting up things on the shelves. Koji was picking up bamboo shoots and blue grass. As he picked up the last bamboo shoot, the boy walked up the stairs thinking about what he should do next after packing.

"Hmm… I'm already done packing, and now what should I do? I mean this is my first time in the country and being on my own! I know! Maybe I'll go check out the local women… Heheheh… Huh? Who are you?!"

"_Crap! This freak is talking to me! What should I do?!"_

"You're my next door neighbor right?! I thought your face looked familiar… I saw you before last week when you were getting back from the hot springs… Let me introduce myself! I'm Lars!!! Lars Best!!!"

"Yeah…"

"Well?! Aren't you gonna tell me **your** name?!"

"I'm… Koji."

"Koji?! Ha! That name sounds like some kind of air-freshener brand!!! Ha-ha!!!"

"Uh-huh… I gotta go now…"

As Koji was about to walk down the stairs, Ann and Popuri met up with him as they went for their usual morning mountain walk. Lars couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Popuri's long shining pink hair, her red glittering eyes, her beautiful long dress and the sweet scent of strawberry scented perfume. Then, he slicked his uppity hair back, sprayed his breath, sniffed his armpits for any horrible fumes, and let out a big sigh. He walked non-chalantly over to Popuri, who was just minding her own business looking at the clouds. Then, Lars popped up in front of her, leading Popuri to get a big shock and Lars to saying bad love puns.

"Hey there!"

"Agh!"

"I must have died and gone to heaven because you are an angel…"

"What?!"

"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes…"

"Who are you?"

"The name's Lars. Lars Best. I just moved into my uncle's farm. And who are you my fine pink haired mink?"

"Um… Popuri?"

"Ahh… Popuri… What a beautiful name…"

"Um… Thank you?"

"So where do you live?"

"The Poultry Farm?"

"You know, I have a farm too. Maybe you and I can go there and… 'get together' sometime?"

Then, Popuri's expression turned from confusion to rage and she punched the would-be farmer in the face.

"Ugh! Pervert!"

After that, she walked off in a huff as the fist print was stuck inside Lars' face like the glue on a bottle of water after peeling the label off. As he pulled it out, he grinned and then saw Ann. His eyes turned into giant pink heart bubbles and then ran over to her. Ann caught sight of the guy and couldn't help but freak out.

"Hello… The name's Lars… Lars Best…"

"Agh! Who are you?!"

She then punched him in the face the same way Popuri did and then disappeared faster than the BahaMen. He groaned in pain and pulled his face out like pulling off the safety seal off a medicine bottle.

"Why don't they like me?!"

"Maybe it's your hat."

"What are you talking about?! My hat is awesome! Purple and green are the colors of love…"

"Whatever… freak."

And like that, Koji walked away with his head up in the clouds. Lars looked at himself at the river.

"I don't get it! What could be wrong with me?!"

He saw his reflection in the river and then smiled and slicked his hair back.

"Hey good looking…"

Suddenly, his reflection started to spit at him then disappeared faster than Captain SaveRite. He started to get enraged and then noticed Koji talking to both Popuri and Ann. They were both smiling and laughing when they were talking to him. This made him even angrier and then ran over there faster than a greased computer chair on a lubricated tile floor. He ran up to Koji and yelled at him. His breath's stinkier than a Port-O-Potty on a hot summer day.

"What do you have that I don't!!!?"

"Ugh! Get a mint why don't you?!"

"Quit stealing my women!!!"

"Okay that's it! You are to not come near me within a 5-mile radius!!!"

"Oh so that's it! You think I'm lame!"

Koji nodded. He looked at him like a total retard and realized that he's not just lame. He's lamer than all the metaphors that I wrote in this story.

"Alright, then, if you think **I'm **lame, then I think… **You're** lame…"

"Oh please, you have the breath that can knock out the entire CIA in 5 minutes."

"Oh yeah?! Well…"

"…"

"Oh yeah?! Well…"

"…"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Nice comeback."

"Oh yeah?!"

Then, Koji left. Lars looked back and then schemed… **out loud**.  
"**HMM!!! SO THAT KOJI KID THINKS THAT HE CAN OUTSMART ME HUH?! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!! HAH! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE SO COOL WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU KOJI!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! BWOHHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! TEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!!!! OOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!! MEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEH!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA-(COUGH! COUGH! CHOKE! COUGH!)**"

And at a distance, Koji can still hear him.

"I can here everything you're saying you know!"

"**THAT RUNT!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!"**

"No you're not!"

"**HA! GOOD THING HE CAN'T HEAR ME!!!"**

"Yes I can."

"**RRRGH…….**"

Meanwhile, Koji was just minding his own business walking over to Karen's house. He picked up a bunch of Moondrop flowers and placed them in his rucksack. He opened the door and saw Karen at the cash register, lovely as ever.

"Hey Karen."

"Oh, hey Koji!"

"Here, I got these for you."

"Oh Koji, you're so sweet. How did you know I love Moondrops?"

"I see a large vase of them in your room all the time. So I figured that I could give these as a gift."

"But for what? My birthday isn't until five months from now."

"I just like to see you happy."

Karen blushed and then threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which in turn, made Koji blush as well.

"Oh Koji, you're the most thoughtful person I know…"

Suddenly, Lars busted through the door with flashing lights and a smoke bomb. He came in with a very conceited look on his face and disco music in the background.

"Hello insignificant lowlifes!!! Lars Best has arri-i-i-i-i…"

He saw Karen and then melted at the sight of her sparkling green eyes, flowing brown hair with those two streaks of blonde, and very  
gentle smile. Unfortunately for Lars, those eyes were being focused on Koji. So then Lars decided to break into their conversation.

"So anyway Karen, I was thinking that maybe you and I could-"

"Why who do we have here?! A beautiful angel from above that's mine for the taking? Don't mind if I do!"

"Aah!!! Who are you?!"

Then Lars took out some breath spray and sprayed it in his mouth. Along with his hair, pits, and butt.

"The name's Lars babycakes. Lars Best."

"Oh, you're that creepy purple guy right?"

"Oh-hohoho… creepy… that's a good one. I think you might mean…"

Then he took Karen by the waist and tilted her down to the floor in a slow salsa dance pose.

"Gorgeous? Tsk-tsk!"

Only a few seconds later, he gave a humongous exhale onto Karen's face, thinking that she might smell the flavor of the spray he recently put on. She smelled something alright.

"Ugh! Your breath smells like monkey butt!"

"Monkey butt? Oh-hohoho… I think you mean…"

Then he tilted Karen again.

"Flowers?"

He exhaled again which lead to Karen's face melting off the surface of her head. Then he reached into his pack and pulled out of what looked like to be some kind of green fuzzy thing with warts sticking out of it. When he took it out, spores emanated from its roots, leaves, and well, everything else.

"And speaking of flowers, I got THESE for you."

"Okay, what the hell is that?"

"I call it my Best Bloomer. I grew it with my own two hands. Its kinda funny because they were growing all over the place when I got here!"

"What you are referring to as a flower, is actually called a wee-"

Suddenly, Lars twisted around so hard that it looked like it hurt, expanded to maximum volume, and shouted at Koji with his all-too-well-known breath.

"**QUIT RIDING ON ME GRANDPA!!! I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID, TWO-BIT ADVISE!** **YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL? WELL YOU'RE NOT! HA! I SHOWED YOU! HHHHHKKKKKHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**"

At this point, Koji was looking paler as ever.

"…-Breath!...-Stinky! -Dying!...Grandpa?"

Then, he fell on the ground in a fetal position while his skin turned off-white. Karen suddenly gasped and went over to Koji's side.

"Koji? Are you alright?! Look what you did dweeb! You knocked out my future boyfriend!!! You're such a jerk!!!"

"Thank you. After all, I AM the nicest guy in all of Sulfur City…"

"I said JERK!!! J-E-R-K JERK!!!"

"J… E… R…"

"…"

So then she threw a punch in his face and ripped it out until he looked like… well… the same as he was before. His face is a sticky note. She looked in horror at the thing that she pulled off.

"Wanna keep it?! It's for free…"

"Gross!!! You're so weird!!!"

So then she grabbed Koji and took him inside her "house" while Lars pursued her with his everlasting "love". Then Jeff blocked the way.

"In this store, customers either buy things or get lost!!!"

"Hey! Move it **OLD MAN!!!"**

"Old… Old? OLD??? **OLD????!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!"**

What Lars didn't know was that he triggered Jeff's phobia of being old. Then, an image popped up into Jeff's mind of him in a rocking chair, with a cane in hand, hunched back, liver spots with bits and pieces of hair growing out of them, wrinkles, a large white beard, no hair, crow's feet, and an old record player right next to him playing "ragtime music". He screamed at the top of his lungs and then rushed into the bathroom to apply Sasha's make-up on his face and her "anti-aging cream."

"…………………... What's with him? Back to business. Karen sweetie! I'm coming for you!"

"Argh! He's coming for me!!"

"…Still…In…Shock."

She rushed to the door and then applied wooden boards and nails.

"But my sweetie!"

"Go away!"

Feeling irritated, he left. Later, he was walking out of the store and going to the clinic. Meanwhile, Ellie was busy setting up bottles of medicine in the cabinet. Suddenly, as Ellie turned around, Lars fell on top of her desk and then spoke in a dramatic voice.

"Help! Heart broken… I need… your attention…"

"Um, do I know you?"

"The name's Lars sweetcheeks. Lars Best."

He then got up close to her face and revealed his ugly lips and made fishy face. Elli looked back at him in disgust and put a spoon with green liquid in his mouth.

"Ugh! What was that stuff?!"

"Medicine. For your so-called 'heart problem'."

Lars quickly got up and washed his mouth outside with his Lars Best Brand Mouthwash. Later he walked towards the library to check some of the books out. There, he met Mary writing her book. He came by to welcome her with his appearance.

"Hey baby…"

"Aah!"

"What are you writing? It's something about me right?"

"I don't even know you!!!"

"The name's Lars babycake. Lars Best…"

He took out his spray lozenge and then made fishy lips. She screamed at the top of her lungs and then smashed his face with the book that she was writing in. Lars went over by the river and looked at his own reflection.

"I just don't get it! Why doesn't anyone like me?! I mean I **am **the most handsome guy around town…"

He smiled down at his reflection and then suddenly his reflection splashed water on him.

"Hey! Rrgh… It must be that stupid Koji guy that everyone has been talking about!!! That's it!!! I must find a way that I'm better than that Koji kid and then everyone will realize that I'm the greatest farmer in this whole two-bit stinkin town!!! Then everyone will worship me and all the ladies will love me. Muhuha… Muhuaha! Muhuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa…..(cough cough gasp!)"

He went over to the mayor's house and started to have a conversation with him. After a long talk and a couple of shouts, the mayor agreed to send Koji a challenge.

"What the crap is this?!"

"A challenge Koji! And I'm finally gonna prove to you that I, Lars Best, is the greatest farmer in all the land!!!"

"Well then this is the stupidest challenge I have ever gotten!!!"

"Says you! Loser must leave town forever!!!"

"And by loser, you mean you."

"Hah! Good one…"

"It wasn't a joke."

"You're just jealous!"

"Okay that didn't even remotely makes sense to what I have said to you."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

So then it was agreed. The contest have been described as a battle to see who can be the better farmer, which was, to Koji, the most stupid and idiotic challenge that he's ever gotten. The next day, dawn has arrived by 8:00 in the morning. Lars was getting pumped up for some reason and Koji slept while standing for some reason. Everyone in town is watching and Lars greeted them with his horrible manners.

"Greetings infidels!!! You are all about to see who is the greatest farmer ever!!! Me, the most handsome and charming guy around, or Sleepy McStupidstein!!!"

Then a large rock was thrown at Lars' head, which didn't really inflict pain to him at all.

"Hey you know kid, the reason why we're watching this is because we have nothing better to do!"

"Hah! Pee-shaw!!! It's obvious that you all have come to see my great skills!"

When the sun rose, it had begun. The first challenge was to collect as much bamboo shoot as each farmer can and bring it back in 30 minutes. Lars dashed off into the woods. Koji idly walked into the woods with no motivation at all. Lars wasn't able to get bamboo shoot and then he began to steal some from Gotz's house without anyone looking. Unfortunately for him, everyone was still able to see him stealing and Gotz got into a fit of rage.

"That punk stole my shoots!!!"

Meanwhile, Koji went over to the waterfall and grabbed some one by one, still with no motivation at all. As the two returned, the mayor counted how many bamboo shoots that they brought back. Lars had about 20 while Koji only brought in three.

"And the winner is… Koji!"

"What?!"

"You broke into an innocent man's house and stole his belongings! That counted as automatic disqualification for this challenge!"

"You may have gotten lucky Koji, but **I WILL WIN THE NEXT ONE!!!! MUHUAHA! MUHUAHA!! MUHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA…. (COUGH! COUGH! GASP!)"**

"Shut up already…"

The next challenge was to see how many fish that each one can catch. Koji and Lars went over to the pier. Koji dropped in his line and waited for the fish while Lars beat up a random boater, stole his boat, and fished with one of those large commercial fishing nets. After a while, Koji caught 10 fish while Lars had about 100 in each net.

"The winner is… Koji!!!"

"No fair!!!! You gotta be kidding me!!!"

"You assaulted a pedestrian and hijacked his boat! That also calls for immediate disqualification!"

"You're just jealous!!"

"Excuse me?!"

Lars quickly went over to Koji and shouted in his face with a breath of a thousand llamas who never bathed in 3 weeks.

"**YOU CAN'T BE BETTER THAN ME!!! I'M LARS BEST!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST!!! I SHALL CRUSH YOU WITH MY SKILLS IN THE LAST CHALLENGE AND THEN YOU WILL SOON BE CRYING AND LEAVING TOWN WHILE THE **beautiful Karen **AND ALL THE LADIES WITH HER BECOME MY WIVES!!!"**

"Ugh! How about a mint?!"

"You're just jealous!!"

"Stop saying that!!!"

Soon after, it was time for the last and final challenge. Each farmer must plow as many fields as he can, then plant seeds for the season and then water them in under 25 minutes.

"Hah! This'll be a piece of cake."

Lars dashed off with his plow and dragged it across the field in hopes of winning. Koji, however, was plowing 3x3 patches into the dirt one at a time. Lars finished plowing and put the plow into his shed and then it broke. His side of the field looked horrible and sorry. It was obvious that he would draw his face into the dirt. Koji was done making five 3x3 patches and took out the seeds. Lars broke into Karen's shop and stole seeds from each season then he threw them up into the air like a flower girl throwing flowers at a wedding. Koji dropped the seeds into each patch and began watering them. Lars took out a large bucket and blasted his seeds with water making a large mud puddle in the ground and the seeds floated in the mud. Later, time was up. Koji wasn't finished and Lars had finished about 15 minutes ago.

"The winner is… Koji!"

"What???!!! I should have won!!! Me! Me! **MMEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I WIN!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS!!! I WIN!!! I WIN!!! I WIN!!!!!"**

"Dude calm down."

"I'm not a loser like you! I should've won!!!"

The mayor walked up to Lars.

"No you shouldn't Lars. You have broken into an innocent person's home twice, assaulted an innocent bystander, stole property in each challenge and destroyed your great uncle's field! You have lost this challenge Lars, and therefore you are here by exiled from Mineral  
Town!!!"

"You're just jealous!!"

"Stop it!!"

"I'm not gonna leave!"

"Oh yes you are!"

Suddenly, a middle-aged blond man appeared from the crowd. He was wearing a red and blue cap and red overalls. He went over to Lars and then hit him on the head with his beating stick.

"Aagh!! Uncle Lou?! I thought you were supposed to be in Cancun!!!"

"Don't you use that tone on me sonny!!! Now be a good boy and leave this nice village!!!"

"Um… no."

"Oh yes you are, you're gonna do the right thing and leave!!! I've seen what you have done in that contest and not only did you destroy my field, but you have shamed it as well!!! Returning my farm to life is not cut out for you boy!!!!"

"But it is mine now!!!"

"It's yours if you get it back to shape in three years, but after seeing all of this, I can't help but spit into your face (hock-poo!!!)"

"Eww!!!"

"Now go home!!! Or do I have to hit you again with my beating stick?!"

"Fine!!! This town's stupid anyway!!"

So then he left and then into the setting sun, he looked back and said…

"Goodbye beautiful idiots of Mineral Town!!! I may be gone in appearance, but I know that I'll be in your memories!!!"

"Now there's a nightmare…"

"You're just jealous!!!"

While he left a large rock smashed into his head and then he fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9: Summer Problems

Hi people! I have chapter 9 up right now! Alot of my friends keep wondering this: what are the girls' heart colors if in the game right now. Well I guess I'll have to say this: I think so far, Popuri's heart would be somewhere around the green and yellow area. Same thing with Elli. Karen, however, would probably be in a yellowish-orange direction right now. Mary's heart would be green and Ann's would be yellow. At first in this chapter, it doesn't really make much sense until you keep reading. Well I apoligize. It was late at night and I was tired, so that's the reason why it didn't really make sense. Eh... my cousin suggested that I add in more drama than comedy in this chapter since it's summer. I apoligize for any kind of cheesy, corny, stupid soap opera stuff. I'm sorry. It was my cousin's idea and she's a sucker for drama. So hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I'll have more up soon, if I find bad reviews then I'll just delete them.

Talking  
_Thinking  
_**Important words/Emphasis**

* * *

Chapter 9: Summer Problems

It was a very beautiful day in Mineral Town. Koji has just woken up and ready to start his day. He got out of bed, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, got dressed, put on his cap and headed out the door. As he walked out, he noticed Karen outside waiting for him.

"Morning Karen."

"Oh! Um… morning Koji."

She blushed madly and went over to give him a hug. Once she got her arms around him, there was no letting go.

"Um… gee Karen… you sure are happy today."

"It's nothing… it's just that summer air coming."

"Uh… that's great I guess."

"It's not just great it's perfect! Kai's finally coming back after being gone since last summer!"

"Who?"

Suddenly, Popuri came out of nowhere.

"Don't tell me that you don't know Kai!"

"I don't. I'm new here? Remember?"

"Well you should know about him! He's the cutest, handsomest, and coolest guy around! It's too bad that he only comes in the summer though."

"So this guy is pretty much the cool guy around here."

Karen looked at Koji in disbelief and gave Koji another hug.

"(scoff) Of course not! It's obvious you're the cool guy around this town to me…"

"Um thanks I think…"

Koji separated from Karen's hug, who reluctantly let go. He waved goodbye to Karen and Popuri and started to look up into the clouds. Then he overheard Karen saying that Kai is still awesome next to Koji. To Koji, he felt almost a little jealous and then a horrible thought of Karen and what seems to be some silhouette of a random figure next to Karen. The figure went over to Karen and then the two touched lips. The normal feeling in his heart fell and his mind started to wonder and question. He walked past Rick's house, who seemed to have caught up with him.

"Trying to steal Karen away from me again?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah well don't try anything funny!"

"As much as it **pains **me to say this, but since you've been here longer, I gotta know something. What is Kai like?"

"How dare you fill my mind with such ill!!! Don't you ever say that name in front of me again!!!"

"Ooh… I see that someone's getting a little jealous…"

"I'm not! To me, Kai is the most horrible, putrid, pathetic person that I have come to known! I like everybody in the village except Kai and you! He's popular with the women but I don't like his style!!!"

"Okay, you don't need to rant on in my face nerd…"

His face suddenly blown up to what looked like an ugly expression of anger on his face and shouted at Koji with his corn and chicken scented breath.

"**I AM NOT A NERD!!! I'M COOL!!!! I SAID SO!!!**"

"Ugh!! How come all the retards I meet always seem to have bad breath with the scent of corn, chicken, or cow poop?!"

"As you may know, my breath has the scent of a thousand roses and flowers!"

"Yeah, that are probably dead!!!"

"I shall have my revenge on you yet Koji!!!! You'll never be able to get Karen!!!"

Koji turned away from him and walked away while Rick was still shouting at him. He then returned to the clouds and started to think.

"_He's popular with women huh? Maybe I should ask Cliff."_

So he did. He went to Cliff to ask about Kai.

"Kai? Well I do hear that he's popular with the women."

"Oh he is huh?"

"Oh yeah. That Kai is one smooth and cool dude."

"Don't say that."

"Why? Are you feeling a little jealous?"

"Well if he's popular with women, I'm a little worried about Karen."

"Come on! Don't talk like that! You're starting to sound a little jealous to me."

"Jealous?! Me?! Heh! I- I don't know w-what you're t-t-talking about! I'm n-not j-jealous! N-no-not one b-b-bi-bit!"

"Sure…"

Cliff left the bar and headed outside while Koji looked back at his drink and started thinking.

"_Me? Jealous? Yeah right."_

Unfortunately, Karen's, Cliff's, and even Rick's words were still buzzing around his head. He gripped his bottle tightly until suddenly it snapped him out of it when it shattered. Doug came over to Koji to see what was going on. His words shocked him.

"Bad day?"

"Huh? Oh… it's… it's nothing…"

"Come on Koji, I know you're better than that so tell me what's wrong. I mean it's not normal for a regular human to break a wine bottle in just one grip."

"I… dunno… it's just that the thought of Kai is still bothering me. I guess you can say I'm a little jealous of him."

"Ah don't worry Koji, you should know your better than him!"

"I just don't know. I'm outta here. I'll see you later I guess."

That night, Koji was staring at the ceiling in his bed. He wasn't able to sleep until 2:00 at night. The next day, Koji did his usual routine and then headed outside. He walked past Popuri's house only to be caught up with Karen.

"Koji!"

"Hmm?"

"Morning sleepy-head? Huh? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on. You know that I know that you can give me a better answer than that."

"I got a lot on my mind."

"Well I know that, but come on! Stop being so secretive about everything."

"It's nothing really. I'm just tired. That's all."

"Well… okay… I guess I'll see you later then. I'm heading towards the beach with Popuri to see Kai. You're okay with that… right?"

"Huh? Um… well…"

Then Karen gave Koji a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. You're really sweet."

Then she walked off with Koji still looking back at her. Koji turned his attention away from Karen and headed off to the inn to see Cliff. As he arrived, he met up with Cliff at the bar.

"Hey Koji, what's up?"

"Eh… not much… really."

"Well alright then."

Doug approached the boys with two ice cold bottles of wine.

"Here you go Koji, on the house."

"Thanks Doug."

The two boys opened up the bottle and then drank. Koji only took his first sip and then stared at the bottle. After a long pause, Cliff broke the silence.

"I heard Kai's coming today."

"Huh?"

"Kai. He's coming back to Mineral Town for the summer."

"Oh, that's cool… I guess."

"You're still worrying on about yesterday?"

"I thought I told you I'm not jealous."

"Well if you're not jealous then why don't you go to the beach and meet Kai?"

"I can't do that. I mean I just don't want Karen to see that I'm a little jealous of him."

"Hey come on. I'll come with you."

"(sigh) Alright… I guess…"

So the two headed towards the beach. Koji looked over the steps and saw Popuri and Karen waiting at the docks. He hesitated for a moment to talk to Karen and Popuri, but he finally swallowed his pride and went over to the girls.

"Um… hey…"

"Oh hey Koji! I didn't know you would be here."

Cliff grabbed Koji by the shoulder and made a thumbs-up sign.

"Heheh!! He's just here so he wouldn't let Kai show him up and become jealous!"

"Cliff, I am sooo gonna kill you right now…"

Karen turned away from Cliff and looked at Koji.

"Koji? Is this true?"

He turned away for a moment and then he smiled a little.

"Heh! I'm kidding!"

"Oh! Well… that's glad to hear!"

So Koji and Karen sat next to each other by the pier and looked at the water. Karen looked back at Koji and put her hand on top of his. She smiled at him and Koji hesitated and smiled back. Karen looked out to the ocean and let out a big sigh.

"I love the summer."

"Hmm?"

"Summer. I just love it. The air feels great and the ocean breeze just relaxes you. (sigh) it sounds so romantic."

"Oh… really?"

Popuri suddenly jumped up on the pier and started to wave at something.

"Karen! It's Kai he's coming now!"

Koji felt a little nervous and tried so hard to not let his jealousy show. Karen got up and started to wave too. They started to wave at a boat that was coming.

"Kai!!! It's us!!! Karen and Popuri!!!"

Cliff went over to Koji and picked him up and patted him on the back for reassurance. When the boat arrived, a boy about Koji's age has jumped off and on to the pier. He wore a purple bandana with a brown leather jacket with black pants and shoes. He also wore a white t-shirt under the jacket and had a smirk on his face. He had brown eyes and slightly tan skin, which meant he's the type who really relishes the season of summer. Popuri first ran over to him and gave him a hug. In turn, Karen went over to him and gave him a small hug as well, which made Koji feel a little uneasy.

"Hey Popuri. Karen. You two look lovely as ever."

Both Karen and Popuri blushed a little. He looked right behind them and noticed Koji and Cliff.

"Cliff? Is that you?'

"Yeah it's me."

"Wow. You haven't changed a bit! And- uh… who's this?"

Koji looked up. Kai smiled at him and Koji tried to return the favor. Karen went over to Kai and introduced Koji to him.

"This is Koji. He just moved here to Mineral Town."

"Oh yeah! So you're the farmer that's running that poor excuse of a dirt patch!"

Koji twitched a little and then smiled a little.

"Hey. That so-called dirt patch is my grandfather's."

"Well anyway, it's nice to meet you in person! Popuri has told me so much about you. It seems you're a little popular with the ladies yourself. Well what can I say I'm starting to like you already. Maybe I'm even starting to get a little jealous if you know what I mean."

Koji slowly moved his eyes towards Popuri.

"Don't count on it. I may be a little jealous myself."

"Then I guess I'd better watch my back! Well, it's nice seeing you. I'm gonna head off to town."

So then Kai and Popuri walked off with each other and Cliff, Koji, and Karen were left. Karen looked at Koji's face and his smile was suddenly turned to a solemn frown.

"Koji? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like that you're about to throw up."

"I said I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"Okay that's it Koji! I wanna know what's up with you today! First you're all depressed, then you make nicey nice with Kai, and now you're all depressed again! What's wrong with you? I don't wanna get angry at you!"

"If I made you angry… then I'm sorry."

"So that's all you have to say?! You're sorry?!"

"………Yeah. I guess that's it."

"You're so unbelievable Koji!"

Karen turned away from him and then Koji looked up glaring at her then walked away.

"I'm outta here."

"Fine! Go! I don't ever wanna see your face again Koji!!!"

He stopped for a brief moment. He looked back and then turned away.

"Okay… see ya."

Karen scoffed and then turned away with a "Hmph!". So then Cliff tried to catch up to Koji.

"So that's it?! You're just gonna walk away from the girl of your dreams without making her feel better?!"

Koji stopped again and then looked at Cliff.

"If she doesn't want to see me again. Then fine. Have it her way."

"Look man, you cannot let jealousy take over your life!"

"Like my life cares…"

"I didn't know you would actually feel that way…"

"When I first arrived here, I didn't know what to expect. So I guess I just let time and fate be my master. So if Karen doesn't wanna see me again, then she can have it."

"And you're just gonna walk away?! Even if it means losing the one you care about most?!"

Koji tilted his head away until you couldn't see his face anymore.

"My life is of no concern to you."

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you later."

"Whatever…"

And just like that, he was gone. The next day, Koji walked right past the shop and towards the inn. Karen and Koji only gave each other passing glances on that day. As Karen walked past him with another "Hmph!" and looked away at his face, Koji was unaffected. She then stopped and thought for a moment.

"_Should I… apologize?"_

She shook it off and then just kept on walking. She entered her house and went over to her room. She laid herself out onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, her inner voice started to talk to her and she then had a conversation in her mind.

"_You weren't just gonna walk away like that were you?"_

"_Well Koji was being such a jerk yesterday! I'm glad I'm through with him!"_

"_So now you're just gonna step all over him."_

"_Well when you put it that way."_

She closed her eyes and then she suddenly woke up in a very strange world. The sky was dark and empty. She looked down and saw a beautiful mosaic stained glass floor of a Moondrop flower. Then, she heard footsteps. The air inside was cold and unbearable. She saw a dark figure approaching her. When the figure appeared, she stared for a moment. The figure was wearing a black and white cap backwards and a black shirt and pants with black shoes. It wore a white bandana around its neck and had ghost white hair. Its eyes were a light faded brown. The only thing that separated it from human were long black streaks that came down from its face to its arms and they were excreting black wisps of smoke.

"_Wh-who are you?"_

The figure looked back and gave a very disapproving frown to her.

"_K-Koji?! Ugh! I thought I don't wanna see your face again!"_

Then the figure spoke in a calm and an even more mature voice than Koji's original.

"_I'm afraid you've mistaken me with someone else."_

"_Of course you're Koji! You can't be anyone else!"_

"_I'm not Koji. I'm your inner voice."_

"_My… inner voice?"_

"_The voice of reason that tells you right from wrong. Look at what you've done to me. These cursed black marks that have scarred me. You should be ashamed of yourself!"_

"_Why should I be ashamed?"_

"_Your heart."_

"_My heart?"_

"_You turned Koji away, even if it meant losing your very best friend. You lost him and now… this… your cold, dark, black, heart has made me appear for what I am… for what you are… a monster."_

"_I'm not a monster!"_

"_Koji has given you the best of his life for you. He tried so hard to make you happy and now just yesterday you threw him aside like a battered doll about to break."_

"_Well… Koji was… Rrgh! You can't be my inner voice!"_

"_Aah… but I am. I am your inner voice Karen… You see…"_

The smoke from the marks grew and shrouded the figure in black smoke. Then, a different figure appeared. It wore a torn black tank top and a torn black miniskirt to go along with it. It wore long black stocking with black high heels. Its hair was long and black with white bangs. Its eyes were then a faded emerald green and the marks had still appeared.

"_I am you…"_

"_No you can't be!"_

"_Your decision has made your heart cold and distant. You have to start making things right."_

"_But…"_

"_What? Koji has been a jerk to you and you'll never forgive him?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Forgiveness is one of the many keys to happiness. Do the right thing."_

Karen woke up from her slumber and then looked at her clock. It was getting late. She then thought for a moment and headed to the inn. When she came in she sat next to Ann, who was taking a break from all that cleaning and working. The two greeted each other happily and started to do their usual talk of life and goals. Then Koji walked in and noticed Kai being bothered by Duke and Rick.

"So Kai! Come to try and ruin our lives again?!"

"You better stay away from my sister you lowlife… uh… jerk."

"Come on guys, you really can't blame me for being nice to everyone can ya?"

"We liked it better when you left this village! What do you think Koji?!"

Koji looked at the two and looked at Kai. He noticed Karen talking to Ann at the bar. He thought for a moment and then turned away.

"I don't care who's right. Do what you guys want."

Kai smirked a bit and Duke and Rick looked like they're about to throw up. So Koji walked over to the bar and then ordered a bottle of wine. Back to Karen, Ann's break was already over so she had to get back to work. Karen noticed Koji about five seats away from her. Koji stared at the bottle and then drank out of it. The words of her inner voice was still bothering her.

"_Do the right thing…"_

So she walked up to Koji and greeted him.

"Hey stranger…"

Koji moved his eyes away from the bottle and glared at Karen.

"I thought you didn't wanna see me again."

She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Look… Koji… about yesterday… I'm sorry I shouted at you…"

"How can I tell you're not lying?"

She got closer to his face and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Because I care about you too."

"Heh. Where'd you get that? From some kind of corny, stupid, soap opera-esque illusion you had in your mind?"

"(giggle) well… sort of… I guess."

Koji finally smiled at her and she smiled back at him and she held him even closer to her.

"Now will you tell what was wrong?"

"(sigh) well alright. But just promise me you won't yell at me."

"Well?"

"Alright. So I guess a got a little jealous of Kai for awhile there. I mean I heard you say how awesome he is and Cliff told me he was a little popular with the women around here so that increased my problems."

"Well guess what?"

Then Karen blushed and then kissed Koji. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"He's wrong."

So then everything went right for once. Karen forgave Koji and then rested on his shoulder for the night. Rick and Duke were pissed off at each other because of Kai. And Koji finally got his friendship back with Karen.


	10. Chapter 10: Opening Day

Hey, sorry if I haven't posted up any chapters lately. I've been so horribly busy with homework, school work, etc. Well anyway, this chapter will cover the swimming race. I think this chapter has to be considered one of the shortest chapters that I have ever written. Well, hope you enjoy this one, if I get the chance, I'll post up more chapters very soon. And well, you already know the drill, bad reviews are deleted, and good reviews are welcome.

* * *

Chapter 10: Opening Day

It was a hot, sunny day in Mineral Town. Koji had just finished work and then he laid down in the grass to rest.

"Ugh… it's so hot today… I'm melting…"

Then, a shadowy silhouette hovered right over him.

"Huh?"

"Hi Koji!"

It was Popuri.

"Oh, hey Popuri."

"What'cha doin'?"

"Just lying down in the burning hot sun while I fry myself to death."

"Oh you poor thing!"

She picked Koji up and then gave him a big hug.

"Don't worry, I'll make things all better."

"You know what? I'm okay! No need for any kind of love and affection whatsoever!"

But she didn't listen. As Koji tried to escape her grasp, she held tighter and tighter and tighter. Then Koji hatched an idea.

"Hey Popuri, is that Rick trying to beat Kai up?"

"What?!"

She quickly let go of him and then she ran in the direction that Koji pointed out for her.

"Rick! You better not try anything to hurt my Kai!"

Koji chuckled evilly to himself quietly, but as he turned around…

"Koji!!! Rick was not there!!!"

"Agh! Um… Popuri, you're looking pretty today!"

Then she grabbed his ear and dragged him to the inn.

"Flattery will get you nowhere!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

At the inn, Karen and Ann were doing their usual talk with each other until Popuri came in with an ear-dragged Koji behind him.

"Popuri! What are you doing to Koji?!"

"Oh it's nothing."

She let go of Koji.

"Koji, what did you do this time?"

"Honestly, Karen, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mmmm…!!"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. I sort of tricked Popuri into thinking that Rick was trying to beat Kai up so she would let me go."

"Koji, that was mean!"

"I know, I know… I'm sorry okay?"

Popuri's face was still turned away from him until she looked back, smiled, then gave him a hug.

"(giggle) It's okay!"

"Popuri, quit hogging him! I want a hug too!"

"Back off!"

"Move over!"

"Make me!"

"Rgh!"

As the two girls battled it out, Koji silently slipped away from Popuri's grasp. He walked over to the bar and ordered a cold bottle of wine. While he drank it down, he noticed a sign on the bulletin board.

"Hmm? Hey Doug, what's Opening Day about?"

"It's a swimming race. Most of the guys from the village enters every year."

"What do I get for winning first prize?"

"Just a trophy. But don't press your luck. Kai is always the favorite in these type of things."

Then Karen and Popuri noticed Koji talking to Doug about the swim race. Karen went over to the bar and ordered another bottle.

"Hey Koji! Maybe you should enter the race!"

"Me?! No way! I don't even think I want to."

"Come on, do it for me. Please?"

"Well what do I get in return?"

"If you win, you and I can go on a date!"

"Date?! Whoa, back it up there sister! We're just starting to get to know each other!"

"Come on. You and I went out before remember? The Spring Goddess Festival?"

"Oh right. (sigh) Okay I'm in I guess."

"Are you kidding? Koji against my boy, Kai? He won't stand a chance!"

"Well, he won't know until he tries!"

"Fine, but if he loses, I get to have him for the rest of the summer!"

"You're out of your mind!"

"No, I'm not."

"Fine, it's a deal then."

As the two girls shook hands, Koji twinged in fear.

"Karen, do you even know about what you did?! You know you have never won a bet in your entire life!"

"How can you even say that when I'm still making our date plans for tomorrow night?"

"How can you even make plans at a time like this?! I never even wanted to enter that race in the first place!!"

"Aww… why not?"

"Because I don't want you to keep obsessing over me!"

Then, Karen wrapped her arms around Koji and looked deeply into his eyes, forehead to forehead.

"But I **want **to obsess over you… If I don't then I'll worry…"

He took Karen's head and separated it from his.

"Look, I've already had enough drama throughout this whole entire year. I just wanna have a good time for once."

Then Karen looked even deeper into his eyes and made a cute looking pout with her large sparkling emerald eyes.

"Mmm…"

"Eh… Oh, alright. I'll enter the race. (sigh) why did I have to be a nice guy?"

"Yay!!! I'll go make some plans for tomorrow night. I'll see you tomorrow!"

So then she skipped happily back to the village and went inside her house with flying hearts circling around her head. Koji looked up into the clouds and let out a big sigh.

"What have I done?"

Meanwhile, Rick was at his house trying to practice his smile for the race until Popuri busted into his room.

"Rick, what are you doing now- agh!!! My eyes they burn!!!"

When she entered, she caught site of Rick wearing tights.

"Eww!!! Rick, you dumbass, what the hell are you doing?!"

"For your information, dear sister, I am practicing my smile for the big day tomorrow!"

"**You're **entering the race?! Eww!!! The only thing worse than my brother, is that my brother is swimming in tights!!!"

"I'm not entering the race, dear sister, I have gained an even better title than that!!!"

"Better?"

"They said I got the most important job, I'm the finisher! I wonder what that means? I bet it's something cool!"

"No you loser, you're the finish line! You're the person that the swimmers have to get to in order to finish the race! So practically, you gained absolutely nothing!"

"Wow! The swimmers depend on me to finish the race! I'm even greater than I thought!"

Popuri got angry and then punched Rick in the face and twisted her fist as hard as she can.

"Idiot!!! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make date plans for me and Koji!"

"Koji!!! Oh how that name fills me with such ill!! One day, I shall defeat Koji with my bare hands!!! With… my… bare… hhhhaaaannnndddsssss……"

He started to make geeky and nasally evil clutching noises.

"Mom! Rick is planning to defeat Koji!!!"

"Rick, no dessert for a week!"

"But moooom! Koji's my arch enemy!"

"No he's not! He is a very nice boy and you should respect him. Now go to your room!"

"But-"

"Now Rick!"

So he slumped all the way to his room and stayed in there. While he laid down in bed, he took out his foofy plunger dart gun. He aimed at the ceiling which had a crudely drawn picture of Koji made entirely out of crayon. He aimed, shot, and missed.

"_Rrgh… Koji… how dare you steal my woman! I've known Karen for a very long time and you had to steal her away from me! Wait!"_

"I know, I'll just have to make Koji lose the swim race! And then he'll be so embarrassed, that Karen will love me again! I'll just have to make Koji slow and tired! Yes, yes, it's the perfect plan! Muhuahahahahahaaa!!!!"

"Mom! Rick is plotting to destroy Koji again!"

"Then no dessert for two weeks!"

"But mooooom!"

"No buts!"

"Yeah, loser, no buts!"

"Mom! Popuri called me a bad name!"

"Excuse me? I wasn't listening. Can you repeat what you said?"

The next day, everyone was getting ready for the swimming race. All the racers looked pumped up and ready to go, except for Koji.

"Karen, this is your worst idea yet!!!!"

"Oh come on, its not that bad!"

"Yes it is!!! You know you never won a bet in your entire life!!!!"

"Don't worry! My dad is in the race and he'll be easy to beat!"

"Ew! Your **dad?! IN TIGHTS?!!!!"**

"He's not wearing tights!"

Then out of nowhere, her dad suddenly popped out wearing a Speedo-like swimsuit.

"Hey Karen! Root for me will ya?!"

"Dad! Don't wear that! You'll embarrass me!!!"

"Oh come on! Ever even once think that your dad is cool?!"

"NO!!!!!"

She stormed off as her dad was exercising. His bones and cartilage popping was even loud enough to hear throughout the whole crowd. After a couple minutes later, the racers was already getting started for the race. Mayor Thomas was the announcer and the one who starts the race.

"Welcome! To our 33rd annual Swim Race! Our competitors today will be Kai, a personal favorite, Jeff, Harris, the Doctor, Gray, and newcomer, Koji!!!"

Karen was then shouting over to Koji, trying to cheer him on.

"Koji!! I'm rooting for you!!!!"

He chuckled nervously and then looked away.

"_How do I get myself into these messes?"_

"And… begin!"

The air gun was shot and the swimmers jetted across the ocean to get to the finish line. Meanwhile, Rick was plotting for a way to get rid of Koji.

"_Here he comes…"_

Suddenly, he took a large rock about the size of large cantaloupe and was about to throw it at Koji. So then he threw the rock and Karen smashed Rick's head with an even bigger rock. The racers' positions were Kai in first, Doctor second, Gray third, Koji fourth, Harris fifth and Jeff last.

"_Crap… I'll never be able to catch up to Kai…"_

In his head, he envisioned a picture of him and Popuri on a date. She was holding him so tightly till his head exploded. Then when he pictured his date with Karen, he envisioned her smothering him with love and affection. Suddenly, Koji received a large burst of energy and tried to win so he can just end the stupid bet once and for all. Kai looked back and noticed him pushing the Doctor away, leaving the Doctor to panic.

"_I can't believe it! This kid is actually catching up to me?!"_

Then as Koji reached over to Kai, he then pushed his head down and blasted his way towards the finish. Rick tried to stop Koji by blocking the finish line, but only to be thwarted by Koji as he shoved Rick into the water, thus, leaving him to panic then drown.

"Ah! Help! Help me! I can't swim!"

"Move over nerd!!! I'm winning this race whether you like it or not!!!"

He climbed over on top of the rock and then fell on his back on the rock to relax. Koji felt a very sharp pain on his back on the pointy end.

"And Koji wins!!!"

Karen zoomed over to Popuri and bragged into her face.

"Ha! I showed you!!!! I win!!! Yeah! I get to go on a date with Koji!!!!"

"Darn you!!!!! Koji, how could you win?! Koji? Hey! I'm talking to you!!!"

He walked over to Karen, tired and exhausted.

"Koji!!! You win!! Looks like you and I have a date tonight!!!"

She hugged Koji and smothered him in kisses. Koji pulled away from Karen and pointed his finger at her with anger and hate.

"Never… again…"

During the following night, Koji returned from his date with a trophy in hand, drunken in kisses, love, and affection. He opened the door to his house and placed the trophy in the cabinet. He crawled over to his bed and slumped right into it, taking a very deep breath and fell asleep.


	11. Sorry for the wait!

Sorry for the wait! Don't worry! I'll put up more chapters soon! I haven't given up on fanfictions! It's just that junior year in high school is a huge burden for me, what with all essays, current events, research papers, homework, and projects. Not only that, the fact that colleges are looking at my grades as we speak. So don't worry all my favorite readers! Sumimasen!! ;;


End file.
